Your Voice
by xobriannaxo
Summary: “Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish..."He loved her enough to change his whole world but one change could end his world and destroy hers. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I got this story idea from an episode of Cold Case. I thought it would be cool to do this so I randomly decided to start a new story. Troy Bolton just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. On the outside he is your ordinary teenage boy and he is except for that fact that he is deaf. When he was 7 he was ripped of his ability to hear but other than that he is a sweet lovable guy with looks that kill. On the other hand you have his new next door neighbor who is Gabriella Montez. She is your normal spoiled teenage brat but when she meets Troy Bolton he just might change her life in ways she never thought possible. Signing is going to be in bold just so you know.)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Cold Case...**

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton was lying on his back on the lawn in the back of his new house. He and his parents had just moved from New York to Mexico and he had already decided that he hated it here. Well he didn't hate it but he certainly didn't like having to move. In New York where they lived he knew his way around which meant his mother was more likely to let him go out with friends even if it took a little begging on his part. But here she would make him wait until he knew the area like his own backyard and even then she would still not want him to go out which meant he would spend a half hour begging him. The fact that he would have to find new friends also bugged him. He was going to start at a new school which wouldn't exactly help. At least it was a school where people were like him or in other words deaf. At least then they would definitely have something in common he couldn't help but joke in his head. Troy had been deaf since he was seven when he was in a car accident that had caused nerve damage in his ears. It had taken a while to get used to it but he was "well adjusted" now. That was what his counselor had told his parents when he was ten but he wasn't sure if he believed that. He knew for a fact that while his mother may have adjusted to the fact that he was deaf and might be for the rest of his life his father definitely wasn't. His dad barely knew sign language while his mother had made it her mission to become an expert in it. Jack Bolton was sure that his son's life might has well be over. His chances of ever really becoming something shot to hell but Troy was going to prove him wrong. He was making sure of it.

Around 6 pm his watch started to vibrate letting him know dinner was in a few minutes. He got up and was wiping his jeans off as he walked up his back porch steps when he his glance was caught by movement in his next door neighbor's back yard. He looked over and saw standing next to a huge pool a girl. A teenage girl to be more specific in a white bikini. He couldn't help but stare at the petite girl. She was tan, with shoulder length brown curls, and an extremely fit body. Troy watched her get into the pool and immediately tried to stop looking but found hid gave kept going back to her. He turned around surprised when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He turned to see his mother staring at him.

**Dinner is ready. **She signed to him quickly and he nodded. She gave him one last look then turned around and went back into the house. Troy turned around one more time and looked at the girl before going inside trying to shake her from his thoughts.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day at East High Gabriella Montez walked her way through the cafeteria with her lunch tray attracting attention from random people. Gabriella Montez was a very popular member of the student body at East High even though she was only a junior. Once she got to her normal table she dropped her try down with a loud bang. Her best friends Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay all looked up. Their boyfriends Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay's twin Ryan also looked up.

"Guess where I have to go next Monday?" Gabriella said annoyed as she sat down.

"Where," Chad inquired.

"To Albuquerque's School for the Deaf," Gabriella answered.

"Why?" Taylor responded frowning.

"Because apparently that is where I will be spending a lot of my time. That's where they assigned me to do my community service," Gabriella told them.

"Ahh cause of the DUI," Zeke chuckled.

"Yes. My dad said I should be lucky I got off so lightly. He said I should be happy the judge is good friends with him but come on. I have to volunteering almost everyday and if you think about it this isn't volunteering," Gabriella pointed out.

"Trust me you are lucky. And how bad can it be?" Taylor said.

"Bad. I barely even know sign language, I took like one course. I suck," Gabriella exclaimed.

"You will be fine," Taylor assured her.

"Well I better be because I have to go everyday after school," Gabriella said.

"You will be fine," Taylor repeated.

**(A/N I know wicked small but that is just to introduce them. They will meet next chapter. It will get more into the plot soon and the chapters will be bigger. Hope you like it. Please review I want to know what you think!!)**


	2. See You Again

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Cold Case….**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella was in her kitchen Sunday night doing dishes when her step mother Sharon walked in with several shopping bags.

"Hey sweetheart. You and your father already ate dinner," Sharon asked Gabriella in her cotton candy voice. Sharon was 24 years old with what Gabriella saw as no brains. Sharon was 20 years younger than Gabriella's father. She was Simon Montez's 5th wife. They had been married a surprising year and a half. Gabriella found Sharon to be one of the most annoying people on this planet but she was directed by her father to be nice. Gabriella loved her father but she had to say he had the worst taste in women at least for the most part. Gabriella's mother was the expectation to that. Gabriella's mother was the exact opposite of her father. She was an artist while Gabriella's father was one of the top lawyers in New Mexico. He spoiled Gabriella way too much but Gabriella took advantage of that. He loved his little girl which was why she got away with so much including the DUI she had gotten that summer.

"Yep," Gabriella answered.

"Well I hope you watched what you were eating. Remember we are trying to watch what we eat. Don't want to get too much in the middle right sweetheart," Sharon said and Gabriella gave Sharon a look. Sharon was always telling Gabriella that she should watch what she ate. Gabriella had been told by her father that as funny as her remarks back where that she should mind what she says because it sometimes hurt Sharon's feelings. This was after an occasion where Gabriella got so fed up she actually ended up yelling at Sharon causing her to cry. Gabriella had stopped saying things back after that and had taken to ignoring Sharon whenever she said anything.

Sharon smiled brightly at Gabriella and left to go put her new clothes away. Gabriella shook her head as she turned back to the dishes. Her cell phone rang moments later and she took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. She nestled it between her shoulder and ear as she turned back to the dishes.

"Hey," she said into the phone.

"Hi," Taylor whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering," Gabriella asked her.

"Chad and I were watching a movie and he fell asleep. I don't want to wake him up," Taylor explained.

"Oh," Gabriella replied.

"So you excited for your first day of community service tomorrow," Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Are you kidding me I am still plotting ways to get out of it," Gabriella retorted.

"Well you better go or else you will be in so much trouble," Taylor warned her.

"I kind of have no choice since they took my license away that means I can't drive my car so my dad is driving me," Gabriella informed Taylor.

"Oh yeah. You miss your baby," Taylor joked referring to Gabriella's 2007 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Base Coupe. Gabriella had got the car as a gift from her father on her 16th birthday last year but it was now retired to the garage. She had had it for over a year but now it was gone. She sometimes found herself going in the garage and just sitting in it.

"I miss my car so much Taylor. I don't think you understand," Gabriella whined.

"You will be okay I promise," Taylor said.

"If I'm not make sure no one touches my car. I want it buried next to me," Gabriella said and Taylor started laughing.

"So you find out who replaced Fredrick," Taylor asked her.

"Oh no I haven't. I totally forgot to check," Gabriella mused as thought about Fredrick the old man who used to live next door to her. He was a sweet guy and she would miss him.

"It doesn't matter no one can replace Fredrick in my heart," Gabriella joked as Sharon walked back into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" Sharon asked her.

"Taylor," Gabriella answered.

"Oh," Sharon said still staring at Gabriella.

"What Sharon?" Gabriella finally said annoyed.

"It's just you shouldn't do the dishes and talk on the phone that's how accidents happen sweetheart," Sharon said and Gabriella finally snapped.

"Stop calling me sweetheart. And unlike you Sharon I am able to multitask I doesn't take a whole bunch of brain cells to do so but if you want to do the dishes be my guest," Gabriella exclaimed and she could hear Taylor laughing as she walked away from the sink and Sharon.

"Gabriella oh my god be nice," Taylor said in between laughing.

"I tried okay. It doesn't matter anyway her days are numbered my dad hasn't made it pass two years since my mom and no way is he going to last with Sharon," Gabriella told Taylor.

"You never know weirder things have happened," Taylor warned her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So how is school so far?** Troy's mother signed to him that night at dinner.

**It's fine. **Troy signed back quickly before he picked up his second piece of pizza.

**You make some friends? **She signed as she smiled hopefully.

**Yeah. There's this guy Robert he's pretty cool. I am going to stay after with him and some of his friends some days and play basketball if that's okay. **

**Of course just make sure you text me when you want to be picked up. **And he nodded his head before lowering his head. He looked up and saw his mother was saying something to his father who looked irritated. Troy was a pretty good at reading lips and he could tell his mother was scolding his father for not showing an interest in what was going on with Troy. Troy hated when they argued in front of him. He may not be able to hear them but he still knew they were fighting.

Troy's father hadn't gotten over the fact that Troy was the way he was and Troy was pretty sure he never would. Troy was in his father's words "not normal". Troy felt bad for his dad sometimes because he knew that wasn't true. The only way he was different was that instead of using his mouth to communicate he used his hands which a lot of people did anyway. In the deaf community a lot of people told stories about parents, siblings, and friends who never came to accept their loved ones "disability" as it was refered to. Troy hoped his father wouldn't be one of those people but as time passed he couldn't help but think that maybe his father would never accept him.

**Can I be excused? **He signed to his mother quickly and she nodded. He got up quickly and dropped his plate in the sink before turning and going out the back door. He sat down on the bottom steps of the porch and sighed as he put his head in his hands. Tomorrow will be better he thought to himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Daddy please," Gabriella begged her father as they sat in his car outside Albuquerque's School for the Deaf at 3 the next day.

"Gabriella you know you have to do this and I think it will be good for you. It will be character building," Simon said to her and she pouted.

"Daddy character building is a job at the mall this is torture," she stated.

"This will be fine. Now go before you are late. Be nice and don't get in any trouble," he reminded her. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"Bye pumpkin," he said and she waved before she turned around and sighed as she walked up the stairs of the school.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Troy and Robert had just finished up a game later that day at 5 and where going to pick up Robert's little brother at the after school homework help center when he saw her. There was his next door neighbor sitting next to a little boy signing to him…badly. Well maybe not horrible in fact she was better then his dad but she was still was slow.

**Who is she?** Troy asked Robert who looked up at Gabriella and shrugged.

**Probably one of the volunteers. She doesn't go here though of course you can tell that just by her sucky signing. **Robert answered and Troy grinned at him. Gabriella looked up then and was looking around the room when her eyes landed on Troy's. He smiled at her and she sat up straighter and smiled back. He walked over to her then not able to stop himself.

**Hi. **He signed and she grinned.

**Hi. **She signed back.

**So I haven't seen you around here before, do you go to school here?** He knew the answer of course but he wanted to see what he could get out of her.

**No, I do not go to school here. I am just volunteering. **She was a lot slower then he was but that was to be expected.

**I'm Troy.** He signed to her making sure to letter spell his name.

**I'm Gabriella. **She did the same with her name and he couldn't help but think it fit her. Troy felt a tap on his back and turned around to see Robert.

**You done flirting with the tutor or what? We have time for one more game before your mom gets here so let's go. **Robert signed annoyance across his face and Troy nodded before turning back to Gabriella.

**I have to go but maybe I will see you around. **

**I'm sure you will.** Gabriella signed thinking about the fact that she was stuck here for a year so there was good chance this guy was going to see her. Although seeing him was making her think it wouldn't be so bad as she watched him walk away.

**(A/N Hopefully you like it so far. Don't worry it isn't going to just plunge into them having a relationship if I even give them one because I take things slow but not so slow you get bored. Tell me what you think. Please review!!)**


	3. Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-I am not always going to say something after they are signing because saying he signed or she signed can get annoying to not only me but probably you.**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella was jogging down her street when she saw him. It was amazing to her how small this world really was when she saw him. There was Troy the guy she had met one week ago in Fredrick's driveway playing basketball. Well it wasn't Fredrick's anymore apparently it was Troy's. She stopped jogging once she got to her driveway and walked over to his standing at the foot of it watching him. She realized getting his attention wasn't as easy as yelling his name but she decided to enjoy the view while she stood there and it was a nice view. She had to admit he was a cute guy despite the fact that a guy like him had obvious baggage. He turned around and stopped when he say her. She waved at him and he smiled at her before walking closer to her and she couldn't help but think the closer he got the cuter he got. She wondered if maybe her no baggage rule should be lifted as she got a closer glimpse of the blue eyes that had had her shell shocked the first time she meet him.

**I didn't know you lived here. **She signed to him.

**Well I was thinking about ordering a blimp to let everyone know but it turns out those costs a lot of money. **She was taken back by the comment but tried not to show it.

**Well I guess you'll do but I am really going to miss Fredrick.**

**Who's Fredrick?**

**The old guy that lived here before. He was really nice although I think he used to watch me swim which is weird.**

**Well maybe you should swim with more clothing on it can be distracting.**

**So you knew I lived here and you didn't say anything.**

**I didn't find a need.**

**Really?**

**Yes, don't worry princess I have better things to do then watch you swim anyway.**

**I would hope so and don't call me that.**

**Sure thing. **

**Well I am going to leave now.**

**See you at 6:30. **He signed a grin on his face. Realization went across her face as she realized that was the time she went for her swim every night.

**You….you….oh just you. **She signed annoyed because she wasn't able to sign all the words she was thinking.

**Bye princess. **She gave him a look before she turned around and marched away angrily. He didn't know what had made him say half the things he had but he had to admit she was cute when she was annoyed and he had a feeling no one every dared to push her buttons the way he obviously had.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gabriella was once again after school doing her community service and it had to be one of the most tedious things ever. Most of the kids didn't even need her help in the homework center which Gabriella had a feeling was why she was placed here. The director seemed to want to put her where she would cause the least trouble but Gabriella was bored. She got up quickly and slipped out of the center and started walking down the hall. She walked up and down the halls of the school until she found herself out of the gym. She looked in and saw a bunch of boys playing basketball. And of course there _he_ was. The one guy on the planet who didn't fawn at her feet. She had decided that Troy irritated her. She had tried to think of all the reasons why he didn't like her and the only who she could think of was that he was gay. She stood there staring at him as he played. It took about 10 minutes before one the guys noticed her and when Troy saw her a grin went across his face. He walked over to her the grin still on his face while she watched him with one of her own.

**Stalking me?** He signed to her and she tried to hold back laughter.

**Keep dreaming.**

**You know I had a good dream last night and surprisingly enough you were in it. Sporting a white bikini, too.**

**So I guess that means you aren't gay.**

**Excuse me?**

**I had this theory but never mind.**

**Trust me I am not gay.**

**Of course if you were there would be nothing wrong with that.**

**Yeah but I am not.**

**Okay no need to get all defensive.**

**What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be off somewhere working off your deed to society.**

**So you heard about why I am here.**

**Things get around here.**

**Well it wasn't one of my proudest moments in history.**

**I would hope not.**

**So do you not like me? **He looked surprised when she signed that unsure of why she would think that.

**No. Why?**

**Well yesterday you were making fun of me. Trust me I could tell you had this smirk on your face.**

**I was being humorous.**

**Not really. You should apologize.**

**For what?**

**For being mean.**

**Fine I am sorry.**

**Good.**

**Are you happy with yourself now?**

**Yes actually I feel great.**

**Good. I am going to get back to my game okay. **

**So I guess I will see you later then.**

**I suppose if I am that unfortunate. **She gave him a look at this and he smiled.

**Joking of course. I can not wait until I am tossed by fate into the same area as you so I can be amazed by your beauty.**

**Now that's more like it. **He rolled his eyes while she smiled. She turned around and left while he watched.

"He is so watching," she said to herself. She allowed herself to look back at him and he flashed her a grin that she was now seeing as a trademark for him and she couldn't help but smile back. As she turned around she found herself blushing for some insane reason.

"You are Gabriella Montez and you do not get flustered over any guy," she said to herself despite that fact that she could slowly feel that confident non-flustering her withering away.

**(A/N They met, they fought, they flirted. All a good start. As you can see they stir each other up. Hope you like it so far. Please review!!)**


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**A/N-I know another update so soon!! Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella was sitting on her lawn on the most boring day of her life well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but she was extremely bored. Her dad and Sharon had gone out for the day leaving her alone and bored. She was sitting on her front lawn watching cars go by. All of her friends were busy for the first time in a while leaving her to find something to do but when you weren't allowed to use your own car the options weren't that big. She had been out there for almost two hours when _he_ left his house. He walked outside and looked around quickly not noticing her. He walked around the side of his house to go to the back and she got up following him. There was no need to be quiet since he couldn't hear her so she didn't pay attention to being stealthy. When they got into the backyard he stopped and turned around.

**Make sure you never become a spy.**

**How did you know I was behind you?**

**I saw your shadow. **She rolled her eyes at this but smiled at him anyway.

**What are you doing?**

**Nothing. Why?**

**I am bored.**

**That's good for you but I have things to do so I will see you later.**

**You just said you are doing nothing.**

**What do you want?**

**Nothing. **

**Fine then I guess I will see you later. **He eyed her after he signed this waiting for her to leave but she made no motion that she was planning to do so.

**I think you are in the room that is right across from my mine. I can see into your window through mine.**

**Who's the stalker now? **She couldn't help but grin at that not bothered as he might be at being called a stalker. She turned her back to him and slowly walked over to the hammock that was set up in between two huge trees. She sat down on it and he watched her curiously. She interested him. Most girls like her meaning girls that weren't deaf would have never gone this far. Most girls weren't exactly into dating the deaf guy. He knew that from experience which was why most of his girlfriends had been deaf.

**Where you born deaf? **He was taken back by the question. No one could ever say she was subtle.

**No, I was in a car accident when I was seven and I suffered nerve damage that caused me to become deaf.**

**I see.**

**Sharon isn't your mother right? She came over to welcome us to the neighborhood a couple days ago. She seems….young.**

**Trust me she is not my mom. She is just another one of my dad's wives. Number five.**

**Sorry.**

**Don't be. She will be gone soon enough. They never last. **

**You never know maybe your dad really loves her.**

**My dad gets bored. He loves her now but trust me he will lose interest. He always does.**

**That's sad for you I mean. It must be hard getting attached to people and then they leave.**

**I don't get attached. I see them more as paintings on our wall and every now and then you need a new work of art. **

**Okay that is really sad. **

**Life is sad but I am not going to sit around and cry about it.**

**How inspirational. **

**Thank you I try.**

**What about your mom?**

**What about her? She is an artist who lives without a TV because she says it poisons the mind. She only has a cell phone because I need to call her. She is a free spirit or that's what she calls herself. My dad calls her crazy I prefer creatively inclined. **

**Interesting who would you say you are more like your dad or your mom?**

**Maybe a mix. I sketch and draw sometimes which I guess is from my mother always making me draw to express my feelings but at the same time I can be like my dad. What about you?**

**Neither. I am definitely not like my dad.**

**What's wrong with your dad?**

**Well he can be an ass sometimes. Let's just say having a kid like me wasn't exactly on his agenda of things to do. **He looked away then while she studied him. They had surprised themselves revealing more then they had meant to. He looked back over at her and their eyes meet. A smile came to her face and he couldn't stop the grin that surfaced on his own face.

**Well I don't think your half bad expect for that ugly face of yours. Other than that I could put up with you.**

**Please I am deaf not blind. I am far from ugly and you know it. **

**Whatever.**

**How did you get the DUI?**

**What do you mean how? It was simple I was driving home from a party and I got pulled over. The cop wasn't impressed with me I guess because I have a mug shot now. **

**That sucks.**

**Not really I have an impressive story now in case a conversation ever gets boring. **

**Yes because who doesn't want to tell everyone about the time they got pulled over and arrested.**

**You want to see my baby? **His eyes widened at this but he didn't have time to sign back because she stood up and grabbed his hand leading him back to the front and across his lawn into hers. She took him through the side door into the garage and stopped in front of her car.

**This is my baby. **He felt a feeling of understanding and surprisingly relief go through him as he looked at the car.

**Impressive.**

**I love this car. It is my life. **

**Too bad you can't drive it.**

**Who said that? Get in. **He watched shocked as she climbed into the drive seat and for moment deliberated whether or not to do as she said. Part of him was saying this was crazy and the other part was saying it was crazy too but at the same time when was the last time he did anything crazy. So that was how he ended up getting into the passenger seat. Once he was in she reached in the glove department and got out a set of keys. She out them in the car and started it.

"How I have missed you," she whispered.

**This is nuts. You realize how much trouble you could get into?**

**Calm down. One quick drive. **The garage door was open now and she drove out of it. Soon they were driving down the street and he couldn't believe he had done this. When they got to a red light she looked over at him and grinned.

**Take a chill pill and relax.**

**What part of suspended license don't you understand or how about jail time. Does that ring a bell?**

**If you are going to have such a heart attack we will go back. **She turned back around and when they got safely back into the garage he breathed a sigh of relief.

**See we didn't get caught.**

**We? I didn't do anything.**

**Being in a car with someone with a suspended license I am sure there is some law against that.**

**Yeah well I am not the one who should be worried about being caught. You are the one doing community service not me.**

**I see it as gift I mean that's just more time with you. **She was grinning now and he was rolling his eyes.

**I am going home now.**

**Why? **

**Because I have had enough of your craziness for one day.**

**Fine. See you later or tomorrow or whenever. **

**Bye Gabriella.**

**Bye Troy. **He got out of the car and was walking out the garage door when she honked at him. He looked back to see her grinning and waved to her. He walked home the whole while trying to figure out how he had ended up even talking to her in the first place. He was also unsure how she got away with driving and not getting caught. It was like there was no one around to witness it. He had a feeling that she got away with a lot of things but that was another interesting thing about her and without a doubt she was definitely one of the most interesting people he had meet her so far but at the same time he knew she was trouble. Which if anything made her more interesting and likable which caused more trouble for him.

**(A/N Hope you liked it. I thought it was interesting they are getting to know each other and still annoy each other at the same time the attraction is heating up. I might update again this weekend becuase I have alot of chapter ready to go. Please review!!)**


	5. All You Need is Love

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**(A/N I realize some of the characters sometimes act out of character but I intend them to do so. That's what fanfic is about isn't it. Molding them the way you like. For the most part I think they act as they normally would especially Troy.)**

**Chapter 5**

Making friends had always been an interesting ritual to Troy. They were people who as soon as you meet them were deemed your friends. Those were the people you had an instant connection with, a bond that tied you to that person and always would. There were people who you became friends with after weeks of getting to know each other because it took a while to decide whether this person would be allowed in your circle. There were other people who you knew you would never be friend with. Then there was Gabriella. He didn't know how it happened but as the days went by he found himself spending more and more time with her. It always seemed like she was the one to find him too which was interesting. She was always one to start a conversation whether it was about something generic like the weather or a question that most people would have deemed too personal to ask someone they had a know for years. A question like this was asked one day in October when they were laying side by side in the hammock in his backyard. It was a large hammock but all the same they were very close in it. When they talked they had to lift their hands upward and look right at each other to see what they other was saying. She was getting better at signing which was a blessing and a curse because getting better meant she wasn't afraid to say more then she would have weeks ago.

**What's the deal with your dad?**

**What do you mean?**

**I mean why does he act like an ass. **Gabriella was very insightful he was beginning to realize. His dad was an ass most of the time. There had been an incident that he knew had made Gabriella come to this conclusion. Gabriella had been going to a party and wanted Troy to come. Troy had no idea why or what made her come to the silly conclusion that he would do such a thing but she had gone ahead and asked his mother in front of his dad. His father had been there and had been very annoying about the whole thing saying what was the use of him going to a party. Parties were where people dance and talked and their song could do none of those things.

**Global warming. **He responded earning a grin from Gabriella who had recently taken to blaming anything that occurred on global warming. He had tried to explain to her that global warming did not affect people getting DUIs or people marrying much younger adults but she refused to believe him or maybe she did but didn't want to give him that satisfaction. She was like that.

**He bugs the shit out of me.**

**Why don't you like Sharon? **He had found the best way to get her off a topic he didn't like to talk about was to make her just as uncomfortable by countering it with a cringe worthy question of his own.

**Because she is annoying.**

**I like her.**

**Of course you do. You are a guy.**

**So I think she is nice, pretty and very personable.**

**I don't care.**

**I think she bother you because your dad likes her.**

**He likes them all and in the end it still ends up with his lawyer coming to dinner.**

**But your mother hasn't remarried?**

**Nope. She doesn't need someone to love her. She has her work.**

**What about you?**

**What about me?**

**Do you need someone to love you or are you fine with loving your car for the rest of your life? **This question seemed to offend her because next thing he knew she was out of the hammock so fast he was caught off guard and feel out of it. He watched her walk away as he sat on the ground confused slightly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He was bored without her. At home he had nothing to do but hang out with Gabriella and when Gabriella was ignoring him she was pretty good at it. She somehow managed to disappear from the earth. It was late later that week when he saw her again. She was walking down the street with a couple other people. He was sitting on his front porch and when she saw him she waved and he waved back surprised she was acknowledging him. Gabriella was walking with Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan.

"Who's he," Chad asked her looking over at Troy.

"Oh that's Troy. Remember how I told you I couldn't go to that party last week because the guy I was bringing couldn't go because his dad was being an ass. Well that's him," Gabriella explained.

"He doesn't go to East High does he?" Taylor asked.

"No, he goes to the school I go to after school," Gabriella said.

"You mean he's deaf," Chad asked surprised.

"Yep," Gabriella answered. They all exchanged looks and she looked at them confused.

"What," she said.

"You weren't really going to bring him to the party where you? I mean don't you think that would be strange? It's not like he would fit in there," Chad said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Gabriella asked.

"I mean Gabi come on. He's not one of us. What happened to James? You know your new conquest," Chad responded. Every year Gabriella had a new boyfriend she was like her father in that way which was why what Troy had said had hit her hard. She didn't like real relationships. Relationships were you actually really liked the other person. She had always had some kind of attraction to the guys she dated but it was always something she could live without so when she broke up with them it didn't matter because she wouldn't miss them.

"Okay I'm not sure what one of us is supposed to mean so please clarify it for me," Gabriella said.

"You know what I mean. I am sure he's a great guy but come on," Chad answered and she could see from her friend's faces that they agreed with Chad.

"First of all me and Troy are friends. Second, if I did like him would there be something wrong with that," Gabriella said. Chad rolled his eyes while everyone else looked away.

"Gabi there would be nothing wrong with it, it just doesn't seem like your style," Taylor answered.

"My style," Gabriella said.

"Yeah I mean he seems like a guy with baggage and you don't do baggage," Taylor remarked.

"I have baggage, everybody has some type of baggage," Gabriella exclaimed and her friends looked at her surprised.

"I have to go," she said suddenly.

"Where," Chad asked.

"Don't worry about it. I am taking my baggage with me," she said as she walked away over towards Troy's house.

"I hope she realizes what she is doing," Chad said.

"Does she ever?" Taylor remarked. Troy watched as Gabriella marched over to him a determined look on her face.

**What?**

**Come on I am teaching you how to dance.**

**(A/N- I know weird spot to stop but I liked the area. She is going to teach him how to dance. It should be interesting. Everything is coming together. Please review!!)**


	6. No One's Listening

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**(A/N-I just wanted to add this Troy isn't mute he just chooses not to talk because when you are deaf you can't be sure if you are saying something right and it is a lot easier to sign. I also wanted to say that the stuff I talk about like what Gabriella and Troy talk about later in the chapter and the Troy being deaf isn't meant to offend people. I am sure there are a lot of different opinions and I am not saying these are mine it is just what I am writing for the purpose of this story. Hope you enjoy. )**

**Chapter 6**

Two days later Troy and Gabriella were in her bedroom. It was a very nice bedroom but at the same time strange. She had painted the walls a blood red which with anyone else would have seemed strange but with her he wondered if it was strange enough. Her walls were littered with drawings and paintings. He spent time going over them and he found that one section of a wall was devoted to sketches of random people down by her of people he was sure she didn't know. Several of them were people on this block and he even found one of his mother. At the same time she didn't look like his mother. She looked so much younger more like just a woman then a mom.

**She looks different. **He was talking about her mother and she looked at the drawing shrugging.

**I draw people as I seem them not as who they are. **He watched her curious then as she went over to her laptop and started going through her iTunes list. He looked back over at the wall of people and saw one of his dad. He was surprised that she had gone through the trouble to draw someone she called an ass but what interested him the most was the look she had drawn in his eyes. His eyes seemed sad and guilty. He turned back towards her walking over to her bed with its red and black checker spread.

**You draw me yet?**

**I've tried but it never comes out right. **

**You draw from memory?**

**Sometimes. Your mom was gardening so I did not have to but your dad I did from memory. I think I found a song.**

**Explain to me how this is going to work.**

**I am going to teach you how to dance plain and simple. **

**You do realize I can't hear the music right?**

**I am not an idiot. We are going to slow dace it is the easiest to learn. I will lead you just have to do as I say. **

**What is the point of this?**

**They say you can't dance and we are going to prove them wrong.**

**I don't want to dance.**

**You are dancing mister.**

**What's the song called?**

**Pills by The Perishers. Now but your hands on my waist. **He looked at her waist and back up at her. She gave him a look and he did as she said. She put her hands on his shoulder then moved forward more. He couldn't help but feel extremely weird but he had to hand it to her she was trying. Soon they moving in a motion that he had seen dancers do on TV but it was weird almost as if they both knew this was stupid. She stopped at what he assumed was the end of the song and sighed.

**You tried.**

**You weren't bad it's just….**

**Not the same.**

**Maybe you just weren't meant to dance. **She sat on her bed then and he sat beside her.

**Do you remember being able to hear?**

**Yeah I guess.**

**What do you miss the most about it?**

**Hearing my mother's voice. **She smiled at that and moved up on her bed so she was lying against the pillows watching him. He turned to stare at her.

**I heard about this thing called a cochlear it's like a bionic ear and they put it in your ear so you can hear. It works from what I've heard mostly on people who weren't born deaf. Have you ever thought about getting one? **His whole body seems to stiffen after she signed this.

**A cochlear is a hearing's person solution to being deaf. They act likes it a cure to some disease but being deaf isn't a disease. I don't need a cochlear. In the deaf community there are some who say that people who get a cochlear are those who are weak and wish to fit in but just because you have a cochlear doesn't mean you fit in. In fact if anything it separates you more. You aren't deaf but you aren't truly hearing. Who do you belong with then?**

**But with a cochlear you will be able to hear. You could talk without being afraid. Why wouldn't someone want that?**

**Because we don't need it. My dad was so happy when he heard about the possibility of me having a cochlear he thought it was the cure to my problem but I refused. **

**You refused? Why?**

**Because I don't need or want one. I am fine just the way I am.**

**No one ever said you were not.**

**Would you like me more if I wasn't deaf? **The boldness of the question surprised her and she studied him curious.

**No.**

**Good. **

**Would you like me more if I was deaf?**

**No. **

**Good. **They stared at each other then until she started signing again.

**I get the feeling that you are a very angry soul….I like it.**

**I am not an angry soul.**

**Yes you are but don't worry I promise not to tell. **He shook his head smiling and she titled her head to the side a studious look on her face.

**What?**

**You talk through your eyes not just your hands. **He wasn't sure what to say to that. He couldn't help but feel like whenever he was around her she kept surprising him. And he had the feeling the surprises were going to keep coming.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. A cochlear is a very controversial thing believe it or not and the things said in here are somewhat true. I mean what Troy said about the deaf community and how they react to it. Some think it is like saying there is something wrong with themselves when there really isn't. This topic will be brought up again. Please review!! I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	7. Sweet and Low

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella had taken to going to see Troy after her swims. Sometimes he would even meet her halfway. It depended on who was around that dictated where they went. If his parents weren't home it was the hammock and sometimes it was the hammock anyway partly because that meant they had an excuse to be close to each other. Despite the fact that neither of them would admit that starling fact, most of their days together were spent there. If her dad and Sharon weren't home then it was by the poolside. Gabriella tried to make sure she was wearing something over her white bikini and today it happened to be an oversized red shirt with white shorts. He met her halfway right at the spot where his lawn ended and meet hers. She smiled at him happy to see him not that she would admit it to him. She had gotten used to him being around. Her friends had started complaining that they never saw her anymore and she tried to saw it wasn't true but it was. Apart from school she wasn't seeing much of her friends. Due partly to her community service and spending so much time with Troy her time with her friends was limited. She didn't mind much though and neither did he.

**Hello loser. **She signed to him with a grin. He didn't respond just rolled his eyes and she turned around going back to the pool with him following close behind him. Despite the fact that she had met his mother and father their friendship was still something neither talked about with others. When she was at his school they acknowledged each other with a wave but beyond that not much more. It was as if they were each other's secret and neither wanted to share the other with anyone else. She sat on the edge of the pool her feet dangling in and he sat down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder thinking and he waited knowing something was on her mind.

**I got into a fight with my dad. **When she finally signed it he was slightly surprised. Fights with Sharon were something he was used to but her fighting with her dad was something that hadn't happened. She lifted her head off his shoulder and he couldn't help but feel sad at that. She turned and looked at him folding her legs under herself.

**He wanted to let Sharon drive my car.**

**I see.**

**I can not believe he would even think about it. He said it was just sitting there and Sharon needed something to drive. You know why right? She crashed the last two cars she has had.**

**I am sorry.**

**I just do not understand him sometimes. I mean he knows that car means a lot to me and he wants to let her drive it.**

**Gabriella it is just a car.**

**No it is not just a car. This is where I have to draw the line. I have put up with a lot from him but this I will not tolerate. **

**Gabriella are you sure this is just about the car? **She sighed and looked down then back up.

**Can we talk about something else? Please.**

**Sure.**

**My mom called me.**

**That's good.**

**She wanted to know if I wanted to come down this weekend.**

**What did you say?**

**No.**

**Why?**

**Cause I don't feel like it. Every time I go over there I have to eat all organic food and spend the day listening to her talk about the evils of today's media. Truth be told I would rather stay here and talk with you.**

**I will take that as a compliment. **

**You should. I have fun with you. **

**I have fun with you too. **They stared at each other then both unsure of what should happen next. For the past couple weeks the mounting need to kiss her had been growing in Troy but he was sure if he listened to this need he would loss perhaps one of the closet friends he had and he didn't think it would be worth it. So he just ended up staring at her stupidly.

**Can you read lips?**

**Yeah most of the time although some times words can look the same which can cause trouble. Also if you have a beard then I am done for. **She couldn't help but laugh and he wished he could hear her. She saw the wistful look on his face and frowned.

**I wish you could hear me. And I wish I could hear your voice. **He looked away then but she leaned forward and put her hand under his chin and guided his face back towards her.

**But I wouldn't change you the way you are for anything. **This made him smile.

**I wish I could hear your voice too. **This confession made Gabriella's eyes widen and Troy couldn't help but blush.

**Do you mean that?**

**Of course I do not go make up with random things to impress you. **

**Trust me you do not have to make up anything to impress me. **She looked away after she signed that thinking and he watched her. He hadn't noticed before but her hands were shaking and he was surprised by this. He tapped her and she looked back at him.

**What's wrong? **

**Nothing.**

**You are lying. Your hands are shaking. **

**If I said something do you think you could read my lips? **The question puzzled him.

**I guess. **She stared at him. She licked her lips nervously as she opened her mouth to speak with him watching her closely.

"Kiss me," she told him. She spoke so softly that even if he could hear he might not have heard what she said but the words were clear on her mouth and even if he had thought he was misinterpreting them he would have still done what he did next. He leaned forward, slow enough so that if she wanted to she could turn away, and when he was right in front of her face stared into her eyes for a few moments until he pressed his lips softly against into hers. Both closed their eyes and leaned into the kiss willing the other not to pull away. Her hands went up around him and his hands came to rest on her waist. After it become necessary for them to breath he pulled away slowly but didn't let go of her. She looked at him a smile on her face. She brought her hands back in front of herself to sign to him.

**I think I might have found a new hobby.**

**What's that?**

**Kissing you of course unless you have some objection. **

**I am not a hobby. **

**You are right. You are my boyfriend. **His eyes widen and she laughed. She moved back to sitting on the edge of the pool and dangling her feet in the pool.

**When did you decide this?**

**When you had the nerve to call me princess I decided that I had to keep you around. I like you. You are funny, smart, and you aren't half bad to look at either.**

**Thanks I think.**

**Unless of course you do not like me and if so please do not be afraid to tell me so.**

**No I do like you.**

**Good because if you did not then I would be extremely upset. **

**We would not want that.**

**No you would not because I am mean when I am upset. I get angry not sad.**

**That is unhealthy. **

**I know it is one of the many things I need to fix about myself. **

**Along with the fact that you are insane.**

**Yes along with that. You willing to get involved in my insanity?**

**I have a feeling I already am involved.**

**You regret it? Getting involved with me I mean?**

**No it is probably the best and craziest thing I have ever done.**

**Good answer. Now I do not have to toss you in the pool. **He grinned at her right before he kissed her again relishing in the feeling of his lips against hers. He could feel her smiling and her laughter at her own joke and it was almost as good as hearing it.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Please review!!) **


	8. Fix You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 8**

Days passed since they first kissed and neither said anything to anyone else. It was as if the relationship between them was something they both silently agreed was something best kept to themselves. His friends would say it was stupid for him to date someone not from "their world" and hers would say he was too different. His mother would make a big deal out of it and her dad wouldn't which would both be problems. Sharon would say it was cute and Troy's dad would say it would never last. At least if no one knew they could pretend there was nothing wrong with it because in their eyes there wasn't. It didn't matter to them but they knew to everyone else it would. Everyone would see their differences first but to them it didn't matter. They spent most of their time together private. Most of their time was spent at her house because lately her dad and Sharon were always gone so they had the house to themselves. It was the beginning of November and they were lying in her bed not really saying anything. She turned on her side and looked at him studying his face. He looked at her curious waiting. They spent a lot of time like this in silence of course Troy spent everyday in silence or at least that was the way other people saw it. What they didn't understand was that deaf people heard with their eyes and spoke with their hands, that was something Troy was teaching Gabriella.

**Sharon cooked today.**

**Really. What did she make?**

**I am not totally sure. **

**Gabriella.**

**I am being serious she was cooking something for lunch and I think it was supposed to be casserole but trust me it was not like any casserole I have ever had.**

**My dad asked me where I am all the time. **He mentioned.

**What did you tell him?**

**Around. **

**Well it is true you are around.**

**My mom does not care she is so happy I have friends.**

**Even though she has not met this friend that you are always with.**

**Yeah. I just tell her I am going over a friend's house and she is happy.**

**Well I am not just any friend. **She signed as she moved closer to him until she was practically in his lap.

**No you are not. **He signed right before he kissed her his hands then moving down to her waist to pull her in his lap. This make out session went on for a while as most of them did. Making out was as far as they had gone. After a while the make out lost its steam and they were lying there. She was lying next to him with his arms around her. She was playing with his hands studying them closely as he watched her. He loved the look she got on her face when she was thinking about something really hard. You could almost see the gears in her head turning as she thought. He wanted to say something but didn't want to let go of her. That was another down side he had started noticing. He couldn't talk to her and hold her at the same time. He was beginning to notice a lot of things like that lately. He pressed his fingers into her palm and started finger spelling against her palm.

**I have to go.**

**No.**

**Yes. **She removed her hands from his and sat up turning to look at him so she could sign normally instead of spelling out each letter against his hand. He loved doing that with her it was the equivalent of whispering really because only she knew what he was saying then even if other people who understood ASL where around. He missed having her against him when she got up but paid attention as she signed rapidly to him.

**Fine but remember I am going over my mom's for the weekend so I will not see you for a couple days. **

**I'll be waiting for you. **She blushed at that looking down but he used a finger to push her chin up gently so she could see him sign to her.

**Do not worry either I promise not to get bored and go find someone else. **He knew that Gabriella was worried that if she left he would forget about her for some insane reason. He had noticed she had trust issues. He had a feeling that fact that her dad always seemed able to replace one wife after another made her worry that she was that replaceable.

**Good. **

**You going to miss me while you are gone?**

**Of course that is if you are going to miss me.**

**How could I not?**

**Good…I guess you have to leave now.**

**Yeah but I will see you Sunday night okay?**

**Yeah. **He got off the bed putting on his sneakers. She got up and walked him down the stairs to the front door. He turned and looked at her smiling.

**Hey smile it is not the end of the world and just think you get to hear the evils of TV maybe you can tell hear the evils of global warming. **She smirked at him and leaned upward kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame kissing her one last time. When he pulled back he couldn't help but grin.

**Bye.**

**Bye. **He walked out the front door turning around to see her watching. She waved to him and he waved back before he jogged over to his house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It turns out the weekend can drag on and on when you are bored. Troy spent the whole weekend thinking about Gabriella who trying not to think about her so the time would pass faster but nothing helped. He watched a movie Saturday night that he found himself thinking about a lot. It was called Sweet Nothings in My Ear and it was interesting. It was a story about a couple with the father being hearing and the mother deaf. They had a son who was born hearing but became deaf overtime and the father wanted to get him a cochlear implant while the mother was against it and it came to the point where they had to fight for custody of the son. At the end they stopped fighting and got back together but the movie never said whether the boy got the implant which bothered Troy. He wanted to know what they had decided. The things said in the movie about the chances of deaf children going to college and finishing bothered Troy. He had known that if he wished to go to a normal college he would need assistance but an interrupter all the time that was a lot. He had also found that idea of deaf prejudice funny. Sure there was deaf pride but the idea that deaf people looked down at hearing people was ridiculous. He had meet people who were proud of their deafness but he had never met someone who looked down upon people who weren't deaf for that simple reason. At least he knew he wasn't like that. He was dating someone was who wasn't deaf for god's sakes that proved it if anything else didn't. The movie also had him thinking about cochlear. He had found himself thinking about that issue more than often lately. With Gabriella around he had begun to wonder what it would be like to hear more then he ever had. He wanted to hear her voice, to hear her laugh, and to be able to talk to her. To have an actual conversation with her was something he wanted so badly. To take her out and not have to worry that people were looking at them funny while they signed. Something that also worried him was that sooner or later she would become ashamed of him. He had seen it happen to his friends, they would date a hearing person and eventually the relationship would become too strained to function. After a while signing when you don't have to can become annoying for someone who is hearing. Troy just hoped that Gabriella never became annoyed with signing or him.

Troy was in his backyard around 10 that night waiting for her to come home when he started to fall asleep. He was starting to think she was never going to get there and was having difficulty keeping his eyes open when he felt the hammock move suddenly. He opened his eyes to see her standing there a smile on her face.

**Hey you are finally home.**

**Sorry it took so long she insisted on stopping to eat dinner at the Olive Garden.**

**Better than Sharon's cooking I bet.**

**Oh much better I managed to get out of having to get a salad too so that was great. **

**Seems like you had fun.**

**I did but I still missed you if that is what you are getting at.**

**I wasn't getting at anything.**

**Sure you weren't. So did you see that movie that was on, Sweet Nothings in My Ear?**

**I thought your mother did not believe in TV.**

**She needs it to check the weather since that flash flood.**

**I see.**

**I saw it. I thought it was really good. There was a lot of interesting things about cochlear implants in it too.**

**Are we really going to talk about this now?**

**I am just saying I found the information very interesting.**

**I am sure you did but it does not matter I know what I want.**

**Are you sure because I got the feeling the last time you said no to a cochlear was because of your dad. What is holding you back now?**

**I do not need one.**

**No one said you did but I know you watched that movie and did you not hear what they said. If you go to college you will need an interpator all the time. Do you really what to have to do that?**

**I will live through it.**

**I do not understand you. This is a cure.**

**It is not a cure Gabriella because there is nothing wrong with me.**

**I am sorry I did not mean for it to come out like that.**

**Yes you did. The difference between signing and talking is that when you sign you have to think about what you want to say. When you sign the words you choose mean something and I think we both know what you just meant.** He got up off the hammock and brush past her leaving her there as he went inside his house.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. ****Sweet Nothings in My Ear**** was a movie I just saw that was really good. I hope you all get a chance to see it sometime. Please review!!)**


	9. Sorry

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-I just wanted to say I really love this story. Not just because it is interesting to write but because of you ll. Your reviews are really interesting and a lot of you make a lot of valid points and I love reading your views and opinions. I am giving you a gift another update sooner then I had planned.**

**Chapter 9**

Since their argument Troy was avoiding Gabriella like the plague. Part of him was so mad at her for refusing to let it go but another part of him was mad because part of him wanted to say she was right. A cochlear would be in his best interest but another side of him said no it wasn't. He was deaf but that wasn't who he was. He was Troy a guy who happened to be deaf not a deaf kid who happened to be Troy. Gabriella should be able to deal with it if he could. Maybe he was better off without her was what he tried telling himself, too bad the pain he felt every time he saw her was telling him different.

Gabriella on the other hand was trying her best to show Troy that she didn't care. She wasn't avoiding him yet at the same time she wasn't seeking him out but truth be told she was going nuts. She was forced to spend time at home with Sharon. There could be no worse punishment. So she decided to take a page out of the book of old Gabriella, pre-Troy Gabriella, and she went out. Her friends were very happy to have her out with them again but Gabriella was miserable. None of them noticed but Taylor. Taylor was over Gabriella's getting ready to go out to a party when Taylor finally decided to bring up the change in Gabriella.

"So what's going on," Taylor said from where she sat on Gabriella's bed.

"Nothing," Gabriella answered as she looked into her closet.

"Well I think something is up," Taylor said.

"Oh really because I think you are lying," Taylor replied.

"Really what makes you think that," Gabriella responded as she pulled pout a skirt and held it up to herself.

"Well for the past couple weeks I could barely get you out of this house and now all of s sudden it's like you are begging me too," Taylor said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Gabriella answered as she put back the skirt.

"Yeah sure you don't. Gabriella what the hell is up," Taylor exclaimed.

"Nothing okay…I made a mistake in the company I was keeping but don't worry that problem is all taken care of," Gabriella said.

"What are you talking about," Taylor asked her annoyed.

"You remember Troy the kid next door I told you guys about," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Taylor answered.

"Well I was kind of sort of maybe dating him," Gabriella told her.

"Are you serious," Taylor said.

"Yes but I screwed it up so don't worry because now he wants nothing to do with me," Gabriella confessed sitting down next to Taylor.

"And you are just going to give up," Taylor asked her.

"Taylor you don't understand our relationship is really complicated and he walked away because it was too much. We are too different," Gabriella said.

"Wait you let him walk away...wow," Taylor said.

"What," Gabriella said.

"I am just surprised I mean for as long as I can remember it has always been you being the one who walks away first and now you are letting this guy walk all over you," Taylor said.

"You are so right I mean he is the one who got upset when I was just trying to point something out to him. I am the one who should get to break up with him," Gabriella said standing up.

"Well I think you should go tell him that. Show him who is boss," Taylor told her.

"I will. I will do it right now so just wait a few minutes," Gabriella said and Taylor watched as Gabriella left the room.

"Good she is too easy," Taylor remarked as she got up to look out of Gabriella's bedroom window that gave her a great view of Troy's backyard where Troy was laying on his hammock. Gabriella marched out of her house and into Troy's backyard anger evident in her strides. Soon she arrived in front of him. He looked at her surprised and her intentional thoughts to tell him to fuck off faded and instead all she could do was stare at him.

**Are you okay?** He signed this with a worried look on his face and she was broken from her temporary trance.

**No I am not. A week ago you got mad at me for saying something that I did not mean. Actually I did mean it. A cochlear is a cure that can help you. It does not mean there is something wrong with you it just means there is something that could be improved to make life easier for you. **

**Gabriella.**

**No I have more to say. It is not fair that whenever I say something you like that you just think you can walk away. Life is tough but you can not just walk away and pretend that what happened did not happen. You can not just ignore me and pretend what we had never existed. It is not fair. **Troy was surprised to say the least. Surprised by what she had said and surprised by the tears that where coming to her face.

**You know I came down here to tell you that you can not walk away from me because I am the one who does that so let us be clear I dumped you.**

**Oh really?**

**Yes.**

**What if I think I made a mistake walking away from you?**

**Then I would have to say too bad because I am really bad at forgiving people. **

**You think you could try because I was an idiot and I was mad but none of that was your fault. **

**Oh really?**

**Yeah and I am really sorry. I know that probably does not count for much but I am really just confused right now. This cochlear business is just really messing me. I actually have been really considering thinking about getting one but in the deaf world getting a cochlear is like being a traitor to your kind and I do not want to be a traitor.**

**Troy you would not be a traitor. You would be doing something to help yourself and if others can not see that then they are not worth your time.**

**But Gabriella a lot of the people who would be offended by me getting one our my friends and I can see their side of this just like I can see the way you look at it. I am just really confused but I should have never taken that out on you.**

**Well that is really nice and big of you to say.**

**Well it is the truth. So you going to forgive me?**

**I have missed you.**

**I have missed you too.**

**You have to promise that next time you get upset or mad you are not going to just walk away because that is not going to work for me.**

**I promise not to walk away next time I get mad or upset.**

**Okay good. **She turned around to leave then and he got up grabbing her wrist to turn her around.

**Where are you going?**

**I am having a girl's night out with my best friends.**

**I see.**

**But I am completely free tomorrow.**

**Then I will just have to take what I can get.**

**Yes you will. **She signed and she stood up and kissed him softly on the lips before she turned around and left him there grinning.

**(A/N-They are back together. I didn't like the last part but I left it. Hopefully you didn't think it was too bad. Please review!!)**


	10. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 10**

She thought she was going to hate community service but it wasn't that bad. There was one definite good thing about it and that was she got to see Troy sometimes. He always made it a point to come to the homework center after school and say hi before he went to play basketball with his friends. She had fun helping the little kids but she got the distinct feeling that the teenagers here didn't like her. Especially the girls her age who noticed the bond her and Troy had. They didn't flaunt their relationship but she had a feeling people knew what was going on and didn't like it. The girls gave her dirty looks all the time especially when Troy was around. He of course never saw them. She tried to ignore it but after a while things like that can get to you. Taylor knew what was going on due to the fact that she had a pretty good window view of their getting back together a couple weeks ago but she had kept her mouth shut thank god. Gabriella had a feeling most of her friends wouldn't like her going out with Troy either. Neither of there parents knew yet. Gabriella's dad didn't question her whereabouts and his parents where used to him doing whatever although his mom was always texting him making sure he was okay. As long as he texted back she was fine with him being out.

Gabriella was leaving the center and walking down the halls of the school when she saw Troy. He was signing to a couple guys and when he saw her he started to say goodbye to them. She walked slowly by him and he joined her walking next to her.

**Hi.**

**Hi.**

**Your dad picking you up?**

**Actually my friend Chad is because my dad had some business meeting.**

**I see.**

**But I will see you later tonight right?**

**Course I am going to be home a little late but yeah I will see you later. **They were at the front of the school now and she stood up and kissed him lightly after he was done signing.

**Bye.**

**See you later. **He watched her leave and turned around to go back to the basketball court and was surprised when he saw his friend Robert watching him with a confused look.

**You are dating her?**

**Yeah why?**

**Dude are you serious?**

**Yes I am serious. What is wrong?**

**She's hearing.**

**So.**

**So she is not like us Troy I am I can believe you would date someone like her anyway. I mean you do realize why she is here right. The only reason she is not doing her time somewhere else is because her dad I a big shot lawyer. She got off with a slap on the wrist. **

**I do not care who her dad is or what she did in the past. I like her.**

**What are you to good to date a deaf girl?**

**Robert are you serious? I have dated plenty of deaf girls that does not matter to me. I like Gabriella because of who she is not because she is hearing and I would not like her more if she was deaf. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?**

**Because it is a big deal. We should stick together and girls like her are just people who want to persuade us to the other side by talking about stuff like say cochlear implants. **After he signed this he held up a packet Troy had gotten form one of his teachers about cochlear implants.

**Where did you get that?**

**I found it in your bag I was looking for gum. Looks like she is getting to you.**

**That has nothing to do with her.**

**I have a feeling it has everything to do with that girl. She is already trying to brainwash you into thinking that a cochlear implant will solve your problems. What little Troy is tired of being deaf guess you want to be a normal huh? Well let me tell you something you get this implant and whose side are you on then. You will never be truly deaf or hearing so who will stand by you then. Not us because everyone knows traitors can not be trusted. **As Robert signed all this two words rang through Troy's mind and that was deaf prejudice. He couldn't help but think that Robert was obviously a person with a lot of it or an over abundant amount of deaf pride either way it was crazy.

**It is my choice and if I decide to get one it is because I want to not because she told me to or because she brainwashed me.**

**I hope you make the right choice Troy. **Robert signed this and then threw the packet in the trash making very clear what choice he would make.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gabriella was in the passenger seat of Chad's car and he poked her when they got to a red light and she grinned at him. Out of habit she raised her hands to sign and then frowned dropping them.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Umm yeah," she said smiling.

"So I haven't seen you around where you been," Chad said.

"Around," she answered.

"Well I knew that," he joked and she laughed punching him in the arm.

"I was hoping you would be a little specific," he told her.

"I've been busy you know doing this and that. Community service takes up a lot of time," Gabriella said.

"You still hanging out with that deaf kid," Chad said and Gabriella frowned.

"His name is Troy and yes I do actually," Gabriella told him.

"Hmm that should be considered community service right there," Chad said.

"Chad that is so rude," Gabriella said.

"What Gabi I'm just kidding around okay," Chad said laughing.

"Yeah well it's not funny. Troy is a really great guy," Gabriella told him.

"Yeah but he's not your kind of guy," Chad responded.

"What's that supposed to mean," she replied annoyed.

"Gabriella are you kidding me? You date guys that have a chance. You are going to marry some hot shot lawyer not someone who will probably not even get past high school," Chad said.

"You know they have deaf colleges," Gabriella said.

"So? Gabriella he's not like us," Chad told her.

"And what is us? Who are we?" Gabriella said.

"You know who we are. We are people that are going to get somewhere in life. You know the chances of him getting a high paying job slim to none. How will he people to manage people? He is going to be nothing and no one," Chad said as he pulled up in front of her house.

"You know Chad when I first got involved with troy he told me no one would understand. You know what I said? I said that my best friend Chad would. I said he would be happy I found someone I really liked. I guess I was wrong," she said as she got out of the car leaving Chad there speechless.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As soon as she saw Troy later she started crying and it irritated her. She had been upset since Chad dropped her off and now it was seven that night and she was crying. She had been sitting next to her pool waiting for him and when he walked over to her she burst into tears. Gabriella didn't cry and for her to cry now when he could see her made her feel stupid. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap hugging her tightly against him. This did make her feel slightly better but it didn't get rid of the problem and that problem was the rest of the world. When she was done crying she pulled back and slide out of his waist instead sitting in front of him.

**You want to talk about it?**

**I got in a fight.**

**Looks like you won. **When he signed the she smiled much to his happiness.

**A verbal fight not a real one. **

**With who?**

**Chad. You were right he does not understand at all. In fact he is a total ass.**

**Well I got into a fight with Robert if that makes you feel any better. He found this packet I got from one of my teachers about cochlear implants and he went off. He thinks you are brainwashing me.**

**What?**

**Yeah. He was highly upset with me but it does not matter.**

**Yes it does he is your best friend.**

**Chad is your best friend.**

**Yeah but he was being so ignorant and rude.**

**Yeah well I guess that is how people act when they don't understand something.**

**I just wish things did not have to be this hard.**

**Do you want to break up?**

**What are you crazy? Why do you want to break up with me?**

**No but your friends are fighting with you and I do not want to ruin your life and being with me seems to be doing that.**

**Yeah well if Robert is upset with you then your life is going to get difficult soon not that I did not see that coming.**

**What is that supposed to mean?**

**I see the way people at your school look at us and half of them think we are just friends. They do not like us being together because I am hearing and you are deaf.**

**That is not true. **

**Yes it is Troy whether you want to believe it or not. I see the dirty looks I get from people at your school. It all goes back to deaf pride and prejudice.**

**Gabriella that is not true. **

**Yes it is and I know you know it is.**

**Well it is not my fault. I can not help the looks people give you. I get looks all the time because I am deaf but I get over it. **

**Well I am not used to it. I am not used to people looking at me like I have done something wrong when what they see as wrong as us being together.**

**Do you think it is wrong?**

**No I do not and that is what makes it so hard. **

**Well I do not think it is wrong either. I think we should forget about everyone else. What do they matter anyway. I only need you. **After he signed this and got back into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"But it does matter," she whispered against his chest knowing that he couldn't hear her doubts.

**(A/N-Wicked long chapter. Originally I stopped after Chad dropped her off but I liked it better together. They are getting pulled in different directions and eventually after you get pulled for so long you are bound to snap. Please review!!)**


	11. Leavin'

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella was bored. It was Saturday and Troy was at a doctor's appointment leaving her to be alone. She rarely hung out with her friends except Taylor due to the fact that they were sure to bring up the Troy thing. Chad had opened his mouth to anyone who would listen about her and Troy. Chad was now not talking to her and even seemed angry at her but she was ignoring him. Gabriella knew for a fact that everyone at Troy's school knew about them because the dirty looks she got had increased in number. The little kids were the only ones who seemed to like her anymore. Things were not good at school or her after school community service and she was finding the only place where she felt comfortable was at home and with Troy. She knew he was getting a lot of attitude at school for dating her, too. She wished things could be easier for them. Of course her mother always said if things were easier then what would be the point of trying to get them. It never really made any sense to her and still didn't but she was starting to understand it a little. She was lying in her bed when Sharon popped her head into Gabriella's room.

"Hey Gabriella," Sharon said.

"Hi Sharon," Gabriella said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to make you anything for lunch," Sharon told her.

"Thanks but no," Gabriella replied.

"Okay," Sharon said slightly disappointed. Gabriella watched Sharon leave and she sighed. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't want Sharon to try and be her mother. She didn't want her dad to come up here later and ask her if she wanted to go to a business party. She didn't want Taylor to call her and ask her if she wanted to go to a party. She didn't want Taylor to tell her that if she tried she could fix things with Chad. She wanted Troy and as if he had heard her thoughts she heard the sound of rocks hitting her window. She got up and went over to it opening her window as a rock flew through her window. She leaned out the window and waved at him. He waved back and signed for her to come downstairs. She nodded her head and shut the window. She shoved her feet into her flip flops and ran down the stairs of her house and out the front door. She ran through her lawn to his and went around his house to his backyard. He was standing with his back to her his hands in his pockets and she ran over to him threw her arms over him. He turned around and smiled at her as she launched herself at him again hugging him. He hugged her again and then pulled back.

**I guess someone missed me.**

**You have no idea.**

**I was only gone a couple hours what's up?**

**Nothing I was just so bored and silence makes me think too much.**

**Tell me about it.**

**You know what I mean.**

**Yeah. I had an interesting appointment.**

**Oh really. **He led her to the hammock then and sat her down on it and stood in front of her.

**I have been doing a lot of thinking. **

**About?**

**Us and stuff.**

**Okay.**

**I talked to my doctor about cochlear implants today. You should have seen the look of my mother's face she was so excited. **

**Well I would think so.**

**I talked to my doctor and I learned a lot about it…You know I care about you more than anything in the world right.**

**Yeah I know. **

**I talked to my doctor and my mother about the implant. I thought about it a lot and the truth is I can not do this. I can not get this implant.**

**Why?**

**Because Gabriella I have been thinking about this so much and it is just too much. You are more important then anything in this world to me but I can not go through with it. I will not be able to live with myself if I do it.**

**Troy why not? Do you realize how it could change your life?**

**Yes but I do not it to. It is enough that my friends are barely talking to me now can you image what they would say if I go a cochlear?**

**So that is why you are not doing this because of them. What about what is best for you?**

**You mean what is best for you? If I got a cochlear implant then your friend would like me and you couldn't have to be ashamed of me that is why you want me to got one.**

**Are you serious? Is that why you think I want you to do this because if so you are dead wrong. I want this for you because it help you because it can make things easier. Don't you want to hear again? Don't you want to hear music, your mother, or me? What about me Troy? I want you to hear me and I want to hear you. I want to be able to talk to you Troy and I want to hear you talk. I want to listen please Troy please.**

**I can not do this I am so sorry. **He sat down on the ground and she watched him. Things could never be simple with them that was all she could think. She just wanted to forget this all. She just wanted to sit with him in silence and stop them both from saying something stupid, something that couldn't be taken back. A part of her tried to think of a pro to him being deaf. If he wasn't they would be yelling and they would be extremely loud. Another pro was she could turn her back and the conversation would be over. But all the cons outweighed any pro she could think of right now.

**I want things for us to be simple but I have the feeling they never will be. **She signed and he looked away.

**Stop look at me. **This got his attention and he looked at her.

**I want this to work Gabriella but maybe they are right. Maybe we are too different. Maybe me and you are not supposed to be together.**

**Is that what you really think because despite the fact that we keep fighting and everything keeps getting screwed up I still want us to be together. I want this to work but it can not if you do not want it to. **After she signed this they were both still. She watched him as his hands remained in his lap and she bit her bottom lip.

**I guess that answers any questions. **She signed it quickly and got up. She waited for him to move to make some attempt at finding words but nothing came. She nodded her head and stepped around him. At first she was walking but as soon as she was out of sight she ran. She ran through his lawn and then through her own and when she opened the door she started to run up the stairs but was stopped by Sharon who called after her once she heard Gabriella crying. Sharon, who Gabriella had never liked, looked so concerned and worried. Gabriella couldn't hold it in any longer and she went over to Sharon and did something she had never down. She hugged Sharon who seemed shocked but nonetheless hugged her back.

"Hey Gabi it will be okay. Whatever it is it will be okay," Sharon assured her as she hugged her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It took two weeks for Gabriella to finally find her groove again. She was hanging out with her friends again, spending as little time at Troy's school as possible and was hanging out with Sharon. The Sharon thing was creepy at first but she wasn't so bad. After she had finally got Gabriella to stop crying that night Gabriella had told her everything and Sharon had been silent and listened. She had told Gabriella something that at first Gabriella hadn't wanted to hear but that Gabriella was starting to realize was what she should do. Sharon had told her that if he didn't want to be with her then to forget it. Sharon had said it was a hair flip as in it didn't matter so Gabriella was taking it as that but she couldn't ignore the feelings she felt when she saw him. But it turns out she wouldn't see him much because Sharon told her that she had been talking to his mother and he had moved to back to New York to live with his aunt for a couple months.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it and don't worry I am not ending it like that. Something big is happening in the next chapter with Troy. You may not like it though. I am still not sure about it but it would make the plot change a little. I think I like it the idea of it. Some of you might guess what is going on. Oh I did not make up the hairflip philosophy my friend Becca did so I will give her credit for that. Please review!!)**


	12. Talk

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 12**

For five long months Troy was away from home. He left in November and went to live with his aunt. Not to visit or get away from Gabriella but to do what he had never though he could do. He went to New York to get a cochlear implant. He had lied to Gabriella for one simple reason and that was fear. He was afraid it wouldn't work so he lied to her. He had talked to his doctor and he told him that he would have to spend a lot of time at first in speech therapy and hearing therapy. So he had made the choice to go to the center in New York and have the surgery and stay there for a couple months for therapy. At first it was weird. He had gotten the implant in one ear so he could only hear with one. The implant consisted of an outer portion that sits behind the ear and a second portion that was surgically placed under the skin. He could take the outer part off and he would be deaf again if just for a little while. There were four many parts of it. There was a microphone which picked up all the sound around him, a speech processor which selected and arranged sounds picked up by the microphone, a transmitter and receiver/stimulator which received signals from the speech processor and converted them into electric impulses, and an electrode array which was a group of electrodes that collected the impulses from the stimulator and sending them to different regions of the auditory nerve. It was all complicated and annoying. Hearing again had been the strangest thing in the world to him but it seemed normal after a while. It was cool and scary at the same time. Sometimes when things got to be too much he would take out the outer part of the implant and just sit there in silence and it would calm him. The outer part looked kind of like a hearing aid and had a tiny switch on it where he could turn it on. He was talking again which at first had been hard but now he was a pro at it although sometimes he found it easier to sign which got him in trouble since he was supposed to be learning to not depend on sign language. It was March though and he was going home. After spending so much time here it was going to be weird but he had to go back to his life. Since he was now in the eyes of his old school not considered deaf and he would be going to East High which was something that freaked him out but his speech and audiologist (hearing) therapists assured him he would be fine. They told him that going to a regular high school was in his best interest because it would prepare him for college next year. He was probably going to be ahead in all his classes because he had a tutor while he was away but he thought of that as a good thing. He was at the airport all the noise already starting to give him a headache which his audiologist therapy said would happen. He looked around and heard his mother before she saw him. She was staring at him and he shrugged. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Troy I missed you so much sweetie," she said as she squeezed him. He had talked to her on the phone which had been bizarre but hearing her in person was even weirder.

"Hey mom," he said and she let go of him and looked at him despite the fact that she knew he could talk.

"Well listen to you," she said tears falling down her face now.

"I'd rather you not," Troy joked and she smiled at him wiping her tears. Troy looked at his dad who was regarding him with a look of surprise. He hadn't spoken to his father on the phone but he was pretty sure his mother had him on speaker phone sometimes.

"Hey Troy," his dad said.

"Hey dad," Troy said. Troy knew getting a cochlear was not going to solve the problems with his dad but part of him wondered if it would help.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gabriella was a lazy person or at least that was what Sharon kept telling her. It was true though because it was two in the afternoon and Gabriella was fully dressed in her bed.

"What are you doing," Sharon asked her as she walked into Gabriella's room to find her in bed.

"Trying to sleep," Gabriella told her.

"Gabriella get up and go somewhere," Sharon said.

"No, I'd rather stay here," Gabriella said pulling her comforter over her head. Meanwhile at Troy's he was trying to escape his house but was stopped when he got to the front door.

"Wait Troy where are you going," his mother said speaking louder then she usually would.

"Mom you don't have to yell," Toy told her and she frowned.

"Sorry but where are you going," she asked again.

"I am going to Gabriella's house," Troy said and his mother frowned.

"The girl next door but why," she said.

"Because mom it's been five months since I last saw her," Troy said.

"But I didn't even know you were friends," she countered.

"We were kind of dating before I left," Troy explained.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I knew you would make a big deal out of it," he answered.

""Well it is a big deal," she said.

"Not really she is just a girl and right now she is a girl who I need to see very badly so can I please go," Troy said.

"I suppose but you better be back for dinner," she warned.

"Thanks mom," he said and he left walking over to her house. He stopped at her front door staring at it for a few moments. He self consciously reached up and touched his ear adjusting it. He raised his hand and knocked and it sounded way too loud so he stopped. The door swung open and there was Sharon who looked very surprised to see him.

"Hi Sharon. I was wondering if Gabriella was home?" he said and Sharon's face betrayed her shock.

"Umm yeah she is upstairs in her room," she said and moved out of the way so he could walk by her. He went up the stairs quickly and when he was outside her door he stopped. He breathed in and out slowly and walked in her room to see her lying in her bed with her eyes closed. He walked in and shut the door behind him slowly.

"Sharon I am not getting up," she said and he remained silent. He didn't want her to know yet that he could hear. He could hear though and hearing his voice made so many emotions in him go crazy. He felt like even if he wanted to talk he wouldn't be able to. She sat up and opened her eyes and the shock was apparent on her face. He was turned slightly so she couldn't see the ear with the implant from the angle in which she was sitting.

**What are you doing here? **She signed quickly and he smiled.

**I thought I would come say hi.**

**But you are in New York.**

**Not at the moment I am not. I came home to finish school and take care of some other stuff.**

**Oh I see.**

**So you miss me? **She seemed surprised when he signed this but quickly recovered.

**Why should I? I am sure you did not miss me. If I remember correctly we broke up and then you left without even telling me.**

**I had to. **

**You had to. That is such bull Troy. You left me here and did not even have the guts to tell me yourself I had to find out from Sharon who talked to your mom. Do you know how that made me feel?**

**I am sorry but I had to leave the way I did.**

**No you did not. We could have talked and you could have stayed and none of this would have happened.**

**I would have still had to leave even if we were together.**

**Why?**

**Because.**

**Because what Troy don't you think I deserve an answer.**

**You do but this is hard for me. I am scared.**

**Scared about what?**

**That it won't be enough.**

**What won't be enough?**

**You told me all you wanted was to hear my voice you said all this stuff but what if I could never give that to you? What if I never get the implant would you really still want to be with me?**

**Of course Troy how could you think I would not? **His hands were still hanging in the air but she shook her head. She got up and went over to him hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much you idiot," she whispered not realizing he could hear her.

"I missed you too," he said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I left it at a sort of cliffhanger. Please review!!)**


	13. I Get It

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 13**

"Can you hear me?" Gabriella said her face pale and her eyes wide. He nodded his head. He turned his head showing her the implant. She looked at him in shock.

"That's why I left. I left to go get the implant. I had to do a lot of hearing and speech therapy, too. So what do you think?" he said.

"I can't believe you really got it," she said softly.

"Yeah well I still can't believe it sometimes," he told her. She stared at him amazed.

"You're talking?" she said smiling.

"Gabriella I know you aren't this slow," he said and she laughed. The sound of her laughter was music to his ears.

"Do you know how long I haven't waited to hear you laugh," he told her and she smiled.

"Well now you can. I still can't believe this," she said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah it is amazing. Hey I have some more news. Guess where I am going to school now," he said and she looked at him.

"No way. You are not going to East High are you," she said and he grinned shaking his head.

"Oh Troy that is going to be so cool," she said standing up and hugging him.

"Yeah it should be interesting," he said.

"Wow me and you at the same school," she said.

"Yep," he said.

"Are you nervous," she asked him.

"Nah I'll be fine," he said and she stared at him.

"This is so bizarre," she stated and he laughed. His laughed sounded weird to him so he stopped frowning and she smiled.

"Good bizarre or bad bizarre," he asked her.

"Definitely good bizarre," she answered. "I didn't think you were coming back and now that you are it's so weird. And not only are you back but your talking and you can hear me. This is a lot to take in."

"I understand," he said.

"When you left I did my best to get over you. I tried the hairflip philosophy of life and for a while it would work but then it would stop," she said.

"Hairflip?" he said.

"Oh it's something Sharon made up. It basically means to take it as whatever like a hairflip. Like it doesn't matter," she tried to explain.

"So I'm a hairflip?" he said confused.

"No, I was trying to make you one but it didn't work out that well. I mean I really care about you Troy but you leaving the way you did really hurt me," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said as she sat back down. He sat down next to her and was silent giving her time to think. She put her elbows on her knees and put her face in her heads. She spoke after moments of silence.

"I wanted so bad fro you to come back and now I am so afraid that any minute I am going to wake up and for this to all be a dream," she said into her hands.

"It isn't a dream. Everyday I thought about you. There wasn't a moment when I didn't want to come back and see you," he told her and she looked up at him tears falling down her face.

"Then why didn't you just tell me? I would have liked it a lot better if I knew you were going to leave? If I knew what you were doing?" she said and he reached out brushing the tears from her face.

"I was afraid that it wouldn't work and that I would get your hopes up for nothing. Another part of me wasn't even sure if once I got down there I could go through with it," he admitted.

"What made you do it?" she asked him.

"You know why I did it. I did it for you. I have been deaf for most of my life and I never found a use for sound. I never really thought I needed it but when I meet you…I needed sound. I needed to be able to hear you and well now I can," he said.

"Is it worth it I mean everything you had to do," she asked him.

"Yes," he told her smiling.

"Are you sure about that because after awhile my voice can get annoying," she told him smiling now.

"No, your voice is beautiful," he whispered and she looked away blushing.

"So what do you think about my awkward voice," he said.

"You do not sound awkward at all," she said and he grinned.

"Why thank you," he said. She turned and faced him sitting with her legs folded under her.

"I didn't need you to do this. I love you the way you are," she told him and then bit her lip looking away after she realized what she said.

"Well hearing you say that made this all so worth it," he said right before he kissed her. He pulled back a couple moments later and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted almost as if she was in shock.

"I love you, too in case you were interested in knowing. I wouldn't have done this for you if I didn't," he told her and her eyes opened.

"Really?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah," he told her.

"Well then you better not leave me again because I swear if you do that again I won't forgive you for it," she warned him and he laughed stop when he once again heard his laughter finding the sound of it strange.

"I like your laugh," she commented then and he looked at her surprised.

"I tried to imagine it for a while but I think I like the real thing better," she told him smiling.

**(A/N-I know it was short but I hope you still like it. I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have three projects due next week and they are all 20 percent of my grade for three different classes. Next chapter is Troy's first day of school at East High!! Please review I want to know what you think!!)**


	14. Why Should I Worry

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 14**

"Troy are you sure you don't want to wait a couple more days I mean you just got home on Friday," his mother said as he walked toward the front door. It was Monday and Troy's first day of normal school. He didn't want to go to be truthful but he had to get away from his mother. She was driving him crazy. It seemed like wherever he turned she was there. He could barely get out of the house to see Gabriella and when he did his mother grilled his afterwards all about her. She was starting to drive him insane.

"Mom I need to go to school. I will see you later Gabi is waiting for me," he said.

"Fine but we careful and if you need anything call okay," she called after him.

"Yeah bye," he said as he left the house closing the door behind him. He walked over to Gabriella's house. She was waiting for him, leaning against her father's car. Her dad was driving them to school.

"Hi," she said and he grinned at her. He walked over and kissed her.

"Well hello hello," she said when he pulled back and he laughed.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"No," he told her.

"Well good. Don't worry about anything. If anyone says anything to you or even looks at you funny just tell me I'll take care of it," she told him.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"We have homeroom, english, and history together. We also have lunch together so consider yourself lucky," she said.

"I was hoping to get rid of you actually. You know to work the scene, make my move, pick up some hot chicks," he said.

"Oh really…then you can walk to school," she said and he laughed.

"Joking of course," he told her.

"You better be," she said before flashing him a grin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

School sucked. That was the conclusion Troy had come to. Apparently who he was had gotten around the school. He had a feeling it had everything to do with Chad but he tried to ignore it. By lunch he was in need of a serious pick me up in the form of Gabriella. As soon as he got lunch he looked around the large café. It was crowded and loud. He had a serious headache as it was and this was not going to help. He was half tempted to shut off the implant so he couldn't hear anything. Luckily before he could do that he saw Gabriella rushing towards him.

"I was looking for you come on," she said grabbing him by one arm and pulling him towards a table. She sat him down and sat down next to her.

"This is Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan," Gabriella said and Troy nodded. He has classed with a couple of them.

"How you doing," she asked him worry on her face.

"Good I guess," he said.

"What do you mean you guess," she asked him.

"Gabi I am fine. My head hurts a little but I am fine," he answered.

"Oh my poor baby," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my mother," he said.

"Ew," she said causing him to laugh.

"So Troy you live next door to Gabriella right," Sharpay asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Before we meet he was actually stalking me," Gabriella remarked.

"Okay I wasn't stalking you. I happened to look over in your backyard and there you were with a bathing suit on," he said.

"Yeah sure," she said rolling her eyes.

"Aren't they just adorable," Taylor said smirking and Sharpay laughed. Troy blushed while Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Zeke asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing yet why?" she asked.

"Jim Fargo is having a huge party and you two should come. It's going to be fun," he said. Gabriella looked over at Troy who shrugged.

"Sure we will be there," she said.

"Cool," Zeke said nodding his head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later on that day Gabriella and Troy were in her room. She was sitting at her desk while he lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Do you miss it," she asked suddenly.

"Miss what," he said.

"Signing. I've read that people who get cochlear implants miss signing. They miss the intimacy of it," she told him.

"I guess I miss it a little but I like being able to hear. It's not like I can never sign again either," he answered.

"Yeah. You know if you ever wanted to cheat on a test you would be golden because you could just sign the answers across the room," she pointed out.

"Because that won't at all suspicious me waving my hands around at you," eh said and she laughed.

"Yeah I guess they might figure it out," she said as she got up. She went over and lay down next to him. He put his arm around her pulling her close.

"Your friends are nice," he commented.

"They like you," she said.

"Yeah except Chad," he said.

"Chad is a strange being. Don't worry he will come around trust me," she said and he sighed.

"Do you miss your old school," she asked.

"Yeah I guess but its probably not the best idea to go back. Once they hear I got an implant let's just say they aren't exactly going to welcome me with open arms," he said sadly.

"Well I think you are just fine with the implant or without it," she said.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"You ready for the party on Satruday," she asked him grinning.

"I guess," he said uncertain.

"You will be fine. Although we should probably have some more dance lessons. They might work better this time," she said.

"Yeah they should," he said.

"And Sharpay will pick us up since I can't drive," she told him.

"What do I wear," he asked her.

"Oh just jeans and a nice shirt," she answered.

"Oh," he said.

"You will be fine," she said and he laughed.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" he asked her.

"I don't need convincing," she said.

"Are you sure about that," he asked her.

"Of course. I eman what could go wrong?" she said.

"I could make a complete fool of myself," he answered.

"What are the chances of that happening?" she said.

"Very high," he answered laughing.

"Well I will love you anyways," she told him.

"Well thanks," he said.

"But I would you love even more if you went downstairs and got me something to eat," she said and he laughed.

"How about I go with you," he offered.

"Deal," she said.

**(A/N-I know this chapter sucks and is very short and pointless but I have been having major writer's block for this story but I think I am over it so next chapter should be way better. If you have any ideas of what can go on in the story please let me know. Please review even though it was really bad!!)**


	15. This Love

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 15**

"Mom seriously it's called clingy," Troy said.

"Well I am sorry if I am concerned about my son. You've never been to a party before what if something happens to you," Troy's mom said worriedly. He was standing in the front doorway trying his hardest to get out of the house.

"If something is wrong I can just leave," he pointed out.

"But how will you get home," she asked.

"I'll call you okay," he answered. Taylor was giving Troy and Gabriella a ride to the party since Gabriella's license was still suspended.

"What if you lose your phone?" she asked.

"I'll borrow Gabriella's," he retorted.

"What if she loses hers?" she asked.

"Why would we both lose our phones?" he asked annoyed.

"A cell phone thief at the party," she said.

"You do realize how crazy you sound," Troy said.

"Fine leave go," she exclaimed.

"Thank you and my mom I love you. Nothing is going to go wrong and I swear I will stay away from the cell phone thief," he said and she smiled at him. He slipped out of the house then and shut the door quietly behind him. He was walking over to her house when a car pulled up.

"Hey Troy," Taylor said leaning out the driver seat window.

"Hi Taylor," troy said.

"Where's Gabriella," Taylor asked.

"She's still in her house I think," Troy said turning to look up at her house. As he did the front door opened and Gabriella walked out. She saw him and waved. He waved back slightly taken back at how good she looked. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black dress that seemed to be made just for her. She walked well ran over in her low heels excitement splashed across her face.

"Hey hey hey," she said before she kissed him.

"Hello! Looks like someone is in a good mood," he commented.

"I love parties," she told him grinning as she got into the back seat of the car. He followed suit and soon they were driving towards the party. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder as Taylor drove blasting some song from her radio. He was already beginning to develop a headache but he tired to ignore it. He had gone to his doctors just yesterday and told him about the constant headaches. The doctor had said it might be normal at first but if they began to get worse then he should come back to get checked out. Troy didn't want to get checked out he wanted everything to be fine. But he knew that these headaches weren't exactly normal and they kept getting worse everyday.

"You okay," Gabriella asked him and he looked at her. She was looking at with him a look of concern and worry replacing the excitement that had been there a few moments ago. He knew that he should tell here about the headaches but he figured why worry her especially since he was hoping they were nothing.

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied smiling.

"Good because tonight we are going to have fun," she said grinning.

"Of course," he said.

**TROYELLA**

Troy was not having fun. His head felt as if it was going to explode. He had never felt this bad in his life and he had a feeling Gabriella was starting to realize that something was wrong.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" Gabriella asked him as they stood in someone's living room with people dancing all around them.

"Yeah I am sure," he tried to tell her.

"Looks like the deaf boy can't keep up with the rest of us," s voice said behind them. They turned to see Chad regarding them with a look of disgust.

"Chad why don't you just shut up?" Gabriella said.

"I can't believe you actually brought him here. Did you honestly think that this would work? That he would fit in with the rest of us?" Chad said.

"Come on Troy let's go," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and pulling him outside. Gabriella pulled them all the way outside where Troy fell down into the grass holding his head in his hands.

"Troy what's wrong?" Gabriella asked him sitting next to him.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Maybe I should take you home," Gabriella said softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry about what? You did nothing wrong," she told him.

"You wanted to have fun tonight and I ruined it. I'm sorry," he answered.

"Troy you didn't ruin anything. I had fun but there is obviously something you aren't telling me and it's scaring me," she told him.

"My head hurts. It's been hurting for a while now," he finally told her.

"Like all day?" she asked.

"For the past couple of weeks. I ignored it because I thought it was normal but it keeps getting worse," Troy explained.

"Okay I am going to get Taylor and she will bring us home. Tomorrow you are going to the doctors so they can figure this out," Gabriella told him and he nodded his head.

"I will be right back," she said kissing him lightly on the side of the head.

"Okay," he said softly. She got up quickly and ran inside to look for Taylor. As he sat there his head pounded away and he lay back down in the grass. Every part of his body was telling him to go to sleep and he almost felt like he had no choice but to obey. Minutes later Gabriella and Taylor came rushing out of the house to see Troy laying in the grass.

"Troy come on let's get you home," Gabriella said leaning over him. When he didn't respond she frowned and bent down nudging him.

"Troy baby wake up," she said. Yet again he refused to respond and she felt her heart rate increase.

"Taylor I think something's wrong. Why won't he wake up," she said.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Taylor said then looking at Troy's motionless body. She pulled out her cell phone and immediately started dialing.

"No, he's fine. Troy wake up!" Gabriella yelled. He didn't move and she felt tears start to fall down her face surprising her because she didn't expect them.

"Gabi they are on the way. Everything is going to be okay," Taylor said kneeling next to her.

"No, he is fine okay! Troy please just wake up," Gabi said. Taylor looked up at the sound of the ambulance. There was a crowd around them now and Taylor pulled Gabi up so the paramedics could get to Troy.

"I can't let him go alone," Gabi stated.

"We'll follow them in my car," Taylor told her as she moved Gabi to her car. Gabriella watched as they loaded Troy on the stretcher.

"I can't lose him now. He just came back," Gabriella said to Taylor who nodded.

"I know Gabi. Don't worry everything is going to be fine," Taylor reassured her.

**(A/N-I am so sorry. I have had major writer's block for this story but I have had this idea swirling in my head. I am afraid though that you are all going to hate the end of this story now but I like how it could work out. Sorry for the extremely late update. Please review!!)**


	16. Hands

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 16**

Taylor and Gabriella sat in the emergency room's waiting room for hours waiting. Troy's parent came minutes after being called by a nurse. It was about four hours after they had been sitting there that a doctor finally came to talk to the Boltons. Taylor and Gabriella sat there watching as they walked down the hall. Gabriella's hands were shaking. In fact they had been since they got here. Every now and then Taylor would reach over grab hold of them and stop them, then let go. But after a few minutes they would start shaking again.

"He's fine," Gabriella stated looking down the hall.

"I'm sure he is," Taylor agreed.

"I mean what could be wrong?" Gabriella said.

"No idea," Taylor answered.

"Nothing. He just has a little headache. He is going to be fine…He better be fine," she said standing up to pace.

"Gabi sit you are making me dizzy," Taylor told her.

"He has to be fine. I…I don't know what I'll do if he isn't," Gabriella said still pacing.

"If anything is wrong you will deal with it. Be strong for his sake," Taylor replied.

"But I'm not he's strong one. That's his job. I can't lose him again I just can't take it," Gabriella said tears falling down her face. Taylor got up quickly and hugged her friend.

"It's going to be okay Gabi," Taylor said softly. They heard someone cough behind them and they turned to see Troy's parents standing there. His mother looked as if she had been crying while his dad was staring at the ceiling.

"Umm Troy really wants to see you Gabriella. He's right down the hall," Troy's mother said. Gabriella looked at Taylor who smiled softly.

"Go ahead he's waiting," Taylor told her. Gabriella walked down the hall her hands shaking once again. She walked into the room slowly and when she saw him her mouth opened in shock. He was lying in the bed pale and broken but he was still smiled when he saw her. She rushed over to the side of his bed and tried hard not to cry.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she said. He had IVs attached to him and a heart monitor attached to him.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"Oh just something to keep my in bed I think," he said laughing.

"What's going on Troy," she asked.

"My head hurt," he told her.

"I know baby you told me that but what else. Why does your head hurt," she asked him.

"The doctors they ummm they did some tests and stuff to figure that out actually. When I got the implant they drilled in my head and I guess the cut didn't heal all the way or something and it got infected," he told her.

"Okay but they can fix that right?" she said.

"I guess it spread and umm I have this fluid in my brain or something. The doctor said I have meningitis. Basically an infection in my brain that is why I had those headaches. He said I almost went into a coma too but I guess I got lucky there," Troy said.

"But they can fix it right? You are going to be okay right?" she said tears falling down her face.

"You know I love you? I really do. I've never meant anyway like you. I think you are the one person who didn't care about the whole deaf thing because even my deaf girlfriends obviously cared but it didn't matter to you. I never really understood that," he told her.

"Troy stop okay. You're going to be fine. What do they have to do to fix this," she asked him.

"I'm in a later stage. The doctor said meningitis can cause permanent damage to the brain and nervous system and is sometimes the cause of deafness. I thought that was kind of funny. Don't you?" he said.

"No it's not funny at al," she answered.

"Oh okay," he said closing his eyes.

"Troy," she said softly after a few moments.

"They said that I have bacterial meningitis which means they could fix it. But it may be too late," he said with his eyes still closed.

"I have to have medicine given to me through my veins and my breathing is starting to slow down already which means I'm going to have to have an oxygen mask or something. But I don't think I can do all that," he said his voice soft.

"Why?" she asked him shocked.

"They want to take it out. They want to take it all away. Everything I did for you for us," he told her. He was holding onto her hand and she could feel his hand shaking in hers as he spoke. She could see the fact that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Troy what are you talking about?" she asked.

"They think I should take out my implant. In fact they insisted I take it out but I can't," he told her.

"Troy if they think it will help then you have to," she said.

"Don't you get it? Once I take it out I'm back to being Troy the deaf freak," he said and she laughed as tears fell down her face.

"I don't care whether you are deaf or hearing or blind or anything. I just want you no matter what. If that means signing to you for the rest of our lives then fine I don't care because I can't lose you now Troy," she said.

"All I wanted was to hear your voice," he whispered.

"Troy," she said tears falling down her face faster.

"You remember when you used to listen to that song. It was Hands by Jewel. You used to listen to it all the time. I never told you but that was the first song I ever heard once I could hear again. I would sit in my room and listen to it over and over again pretending I was back in your room with you. Times like that were the only thing that kept me sane while I was away from you," he told her. She was silent for a few moments watching as he sat there with his eyes closed.

"They want to take it out tomorrow and start the medicine to get rid of the infection as soon as possible," he said.

"You are going to do it right?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Troy what are you playing at? What is this supposed to prove?" she asked him angrily.

"I'm sick of being the deaf kid," Troy said.

"Oh and being the dead kid is so much cooler," she commented.

"You don't understand! You don't get everything I have been through. My dad finally looks at me like I am worth something. My mom pretends it doesn't matter but I can tell how happy she is. And you…I finally deserve to be with you," Troy said.

"Troy oh my good please get it through your thick head that it doesn't matter if you are deaf okay. Your parents don't care and you know what, why do they matter anyway! And as for me I don't care whether you are deaf or not. I just need you. We have been through this so many times," she exclaimed.

"Well it's easy for you to say that but what happens when things go back to the way they were. With me not being able not to hear you and people at your school making fun of you for dating a deaf kid," he countered.

"Chad is an idiot. None of that matters to me," she said.

"But it matters to me," he said.

**(A/N-I know how dare I end it there. Hope you liked it! Let's just be clear he needs to take it out or he will die. I just want to let you all know that so it is clear. Next chapter is what he does. I gave you another update so soon because you deserve it, I was gone for so long with this story but I think I've got it. Please review!!**


	17. I'm in Love with a Girl

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 17**

"I don't understand him," Gabriella said pacing once again in the emergency room waiting room. Taylor watched her frowning. It had been almost five hours since Troy had talked to Gabriella and she was going crazy. No one could get him to change his mind. His parents were talking to him for the hundredth time trying to get him to change his mind but it didn't seem to be working. The doctors didn't want to give him to the medicine unless he took out the implant because as far as they knew the implant part attached to his head could be contaminated. That meant going ahead with the medicine would be pointless if he didn't take the implant out. His health was declining fast due to the infection being in his brain and they needed to act fast or he could die. This seemed to make no difference to him. He ignored even Gabriella which had concluded in her pacing the waiting room instead of talking to him.

"Maybe he feels he needs to do this. To prove himself to you," Taylor commented.

"To prove what?! That he is crazy or an idiot because that is the only thing this proves," Gabriella exclaimed.

"That he loves you," Taylor answered.

"I know he loves me and he knows that I know he loves me," Gabriella retorted.

"When something is wrong with someone they sometimes feel the need to overcompensate. This is his way of overcompensating," Taylor explained.

"No, this is his way of being an idiot," Gabriella said. She turned around and saw his parents leave his room both with worried looks on their faces. Troy's dad walked off somewhere else while his mother came over to them and sat down in a chair.

"Did he change his mind?" Gabriella asked and his mother shook her head.

"Nothing we say can get through to him. He keeps ignoring it all. The doctors are really worried. His fever is getting higher and he is losing fluids. His breathing is getting worse but they can't do anything really until he takes out the damn implant," she explained.

"I'll be back," Gabriella said walking down the hall into his room.

"She won't be able to change his mind," Troy's mother said.

"You'd be surprised what Gabriella can do when she puts her mind to it," Taylor said as Gabriella walked over to Troy's bed.

"Hey," she said softly and he opened his eyes slowly looking at her.

"Hi," he said. He was extremely pale and was developing bags under his eyes. He looked in terrible pain and seemed to breathing a lot slower than even possible.

"Troy please don't do this. You are getting worse. You have to use common sense," Gabriella whispered.

"I don't want to go back to that world. The world where I can't hear you Gabi. The world where I can't talk to you," Troy told her.

"But you can talk to me. And it doesn't matter if you can't hear me okay? None of that matters if you aren't here," she said.

"Do you think there's a god," he asked her his eyes closed again.

"If there is he doesn't make any sense," she said trying to wipe her tears with her free hand. Her other hand was in his cold hand.

"I wonder if we go to heaven and stuff when we die if the things that are wrong with us here still are wrong with us up there," he said.

"I don't think so," she told him.

"Yeah that would suck right?" he said opening his eyes to look at her.

"You're crying," he observed.

"Yeah I guess so," she said trying to wipe the tears that seemed to never stop. He reached up and with his free hand wiping some of the tears.

"I love you," he said.

"If you love me you'll take it out," she told him and he frowned.

"I put it in because I love you. Because I wanted to make things easier for us," he said.

"I don't care how hard things are as long as you are there it doesn't matter," she told him.

"I'm scared," he said after a few moments.

"Don't be. I'll be here with you for the whole thing I promise," she told him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes again.

"Fine I guess it's for the best anyway I'm not really a good dancer," he said and she laughed as she continued to cry. She kissed him and he held her there for a few moments. She pulled back and took off her heels. Then she climbed into the bed next to him being careful of the IVs.

"They can wait a few minutes," she told him and he nodded his head holding her close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said.

"I just wanted to hear you," he said and she nodded her head. She looked up at his face and saw the tears he was trying to hold back. She kissed him softly and sighed as she slipped her hand into his and against his palm signed to him.

**You will always be able to hear me.**

**(A/N-I know that was really short but I wanted to end it there. Next chapter he loses his hearing again and they try to save him the question is- is it too late? Please review!!)**


	18. More Than a Love Song

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 18**

"I'll be there when you wake up," Gabriella promised Troy for what seemed to be the hundredth. The doctors were just about to wheel him into surgery where the cochlear implant would be taken off. They would close up the hole and start him on medicine for the infection. When he came out of surgery he would not be able to hear anymore.

"I know," he said.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said.

"Yep," he remarked.

"Nothing is going to change," she told him.

"Gabi calm down," he said.

"Right. Well you have to go but I love you," she said kissing him softly.

"I love you, too," he whispered. The nurse gave them a quick smile and Gabriella moved away from the bed. She watched as they wheeled him away tears falling down her face.

"It will be okay," Troy's mother said to Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around her and Gabriella fell against her sobbing.

**TROYELLA**

"I hate waiting," Gabriella remarked to Taylor a few hours later. Troy was out of surgery and they were waiting as they hooked him up to IVs that would feed him medicine through his veins.

"I can tell," Taylor said.

"But he will be fine so it doesn't matter," Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should go home and change," Taylor said.

"No, I'm fine," Gabriella said.

"How about I go to your house and get you some clothes," Taylor offered.

"I guess. You'll be right back though right?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I just want to go home and change real quick," Taylor told her standing up.

"Okay," Gabriella said softly.

"I will be back before you know it," Taylor promised. Gabriella watched as Taylor left and then sat there her foot shaking. She looked around the hospital and saw Troy's dad. She got an urge then, she didn't know what caused it but it was there. She got up and walked over to him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and looked at him surprised.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Oh. What about you?" he asked.

"Troy. I don't think if you realize this but he was deaf, not stupid. He knows how you felt about him and how you thought of him as some kind of invalid but he isn't. He isn't an invalid. He is a person just like me or you and he deserves to be treated that way. Now I am not telling you how to raise your kids but I am telling you this. Troy is perfect in everyway that counts. He is sweet, kind, smart, funny, and a million other things that you may never realize or see because you don't take the time to. He gets that his deafness scared you or freaked you out but it shouldn't. When he wakes up he won't be able to hear again but that doesn't matter because he will still be the same person he has always been," Gabriella stated. Half way through her speech the tears had found their way down her face but she continued. When she was done Troy' father stared at her surprised.

"Gabriella," a voice said behind her and she turned to see Sharon.

"Sweetheart," Sharon said getting closer. She held out her arms and Gabriella collapsed into them.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Sharon said as she rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I can't do this. I'm so scared," Gabriella said shaking in Sharon's arms.

"Everything is going to be fine," Sharon reassured her.

"What if they don't fix it in time? What if the medicine can't save him? I kept telling him everything is going to be fine but I am not sure if I believe it myself," she admitted.

"Gabi I can't promise that he will get better but I can promise that the doctors will do everything they can for him," Sharon said and Gabriella nodded her head.

**TROYELLA**

Taylor had come back and given Gabriella sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Taylor had then gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat leaving Gabriella and Sharon alone.

"Gabriella umm there is something I have to tell you," Sharon said.

"What," Gabriella asked turning her to look at her.

"Well it's about me and your dad. Gabi I am really sorry but I think we are getting a divorce," Sharon said.

"But you two love each other. You've lasted this long I don't get it," Gabriella said.

"Gabi umm wow I don't know how to tell you this but your dad is well he's sort of gay," Sharon said.

"He's sort of gay," Gabriella said.

"Yeah I realize this is a bad time but he wanted you to know. He is so scared to tell you because he is afraid of how you will react," Sharon told her.

"Well I mean there is nothing wrong with him being gay. I'm just surprised that's all," Gabriella said.

"You aren't joking are you," Gabriella asked.

"No, I'm not," Sharon assured her.

"Well this is new. This has never happened to me before well obviously but I mean wow," she said. Gabriella felt as if her mind was on hyper speed. So much was happening in such a small space of time.

"Gabriella are you okay," Sharon asked concerned. Gabriella couldn't help but feel as if Sharon was talking to her from miles away.

"Gabriella sweetie," Sharon said as Gabriella tried to stand up but failed miserable falling into the chair. She moved her head into between her legs or maybe Sharon pushed it there and as her world started to steady it she felt tears fall down her face.

"Why can't everything just stand still," Gabriella whispered.

"Because then we'd all get bored," Sharon answered.

"I would rather be bored than without my life. He is my life," she said her head still in between her legs.

"I don't know what to say to make this easier for you," Sharon said.

"Lie to me, tell me everything is going to be fine," Gabriella pleaded.

"I can't do that because what if it isn't okay?" Sharon asked.

"But everything has to be fine!" she yelled standing up. Sharon looked at Gabriella surprised as she stood there. Troy's mother and father were now watching this scene, too as well as Taylor who had been accompanied upstairs by Chad. Gabriella didn't notice any of the eyes on her now as she stood there thinking back to all the times she and Troy had fought, about all the minutes they wasted bickering about things that seemed meaningless.

_Flashback_

_They stared at each other then both unsure of what should happen next. For the past couple weeks the mounting need to kiss her had been growing in Troy but he was sure if he listened to this need he would loss perhaps one of the closet friends he had and he didn't think it would be worth it. So he just ended up staring at her stupidly._

_**Can you read lips?**_

_**Yeah most of the time although some times words can look the same which can cause trouble. Also if you have a beard then I am done for. **__She couldn't help but laugh and he wished he could hear her. She saw the wistful look on his face and frowned._

_**I wish you could hear me. And I wish I could hear your voice. **__He looked away then but she leaned forward and put her hand under his chin and guided his face back towards her._

_**But I wouldn't change you the way you are for anything. **__This made him smile._

_**I wish I could hear your voice too. **__This confession made Gabriella's eyes widen and Troy couldn't help but blush._

_**Do you mean that?**_

_**Of course I do not go make up with random things to impress you. **_

_**Trust me you do not have to make up anything to impress me. **__She looked away after she signed that thinking and he watched her. He hadn't noticed before but her hands were shaking and he was surprised by this. He tapped her and she looked back at him._

_**What's wrong? **_

_**Nothing.**_

_**You are lying. Your hands are shaking. **_

_**If I said something do you think you could read my lips? **__The question puzzled him._

_**I guess. **__She stared at him. She licked her lips nervously as she opened her mouth to speak with him watching her closely._

"_Kiss me," she told him. She spoke so softly that even if he could hear he might not have heard what she said but the words were clear on her mouth and even if he had thought he was misinterpreting them he would have still done what he did next. He leaned forward, slow enough so that if she wanted to she could turn away, and when he was right in front of her face stared into her eyes for a few moments until he pressed his lips softly against into hers. Both closed their eyes and leaned into the kiss willing the other not to pull away. Her hands went up around him and his hands came to rest on her waist. After it become necessary for them to breath he pulled away slowly but didn't let go of her. She looked at him a smile on her face._

_Flashback Ends_

"I just want things to go back to the way they were before it got so complicated," Gabriella said.

"I know Gabi," Sharon said standing up and moving to hug her. Gabriella backed up though her head shaking furiously causing her curls to bounce all around her face.

"You don't get it! You can never understand! I love him and he's going to leave me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place. Stuff like this never last I mean look at you and my dad," Gabriella said.

"I am so sick of hoping and thinking things will get better. He's going to leave me again and I don't know what to do," she said tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Gabi," Chad said from behind her. She wheeled around and glared at him.

"I think you should leave," Gabriella said angrily as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry about everything," Chad told her.

"No, you aren't. You feel bad because he's in the hospital. I know you Chad you figure hey he's going to die anyway and then it will all be over with but it won't. It won't because I love him," she said. Chad walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Chad whispered as she hugged him back.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! This was to show Gabriella at the end of her rope and how much of an emotional toll this is all taking on her. Please review!!)**


	19. One Sweet Love

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 19**

"Why can't I just shake him?" Gabriella asked, annoyed as she sulked in her chair. She was sitting in the waiting room with Troy's parents, Taylor, and Chad. Troy's surgery had been over for several hours now and he was in recovery where they had already started pumping the meds that they were hoping would get rid of bacteria infection in his brain. The only problem in Gabriella's eyes was, he hadn't woken up yet. The doctors had said he was stable for now and there was no need for concern but that didn't stop Gabriella from worrying.

"I mean, one shake," she said and Chad laughed.

"Gabs, you can't shake him," Chad said.

"I want to," she said.

"We realize this," Taylor said.

"I hope he realizes that he isn't being fair," she pouted. Troy's mother couldn't help the smile that came across her face at the look of annoyance on Gabriella's face.

"I don't think he is really thinking about how unfair he is being to you," Chad pointed out.

"Well, as soon as he wakes up, I swear I am going to beat the crap out of him for keeping me waiting this long," she said.

"You know, you are one strange little thing," Chad remarked to Gabriella, who rolled her eyes.

"So, did you call your dad?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. We talked for like, two seconds," she answered.

"And," Taylor said.

"And what? He's gay! I mean, I don't care but I wish he had figured this out a few marriages ago so we wouldn't be stuck paying alimony for a gender he isn't even attracted to," Gabriella stated. Chad laughed while Taylor shook her head.

"I just want Troy to wake up because he is so not going to believe it when I tell him," Gabriella said. She was playing with her hands in her lap now, staring at them.

"He'll wake up. Don't worry, Gabi," Taylor said and Gabriella nodded her head, a fake smile on her face.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella had fallen asleep in the "waiting chair", as she was calling it, when she was awoken by Troy's mother.

"Gabriella, sweetheart, he's awake," she told her and Gabriella's eyes flew open.

"He really wants to see you," she told her and Gabriella immediately stood up. Troy's mother had to help her a little to the room since she was still half asleep but once they were at the door, she left her. Gabriella walked into the room slowly and shut the door behind her gently. She looked at Troy was laying in the bed with heavy white gauze wrapped around his head and IVs stuck into his wrist so the medicine could flow into his blood stream.

_Flashback _

_Gabriella looked up then and was looking around the room when her eyes landed on Troy's. He smiled at her and she sat up straighter and smiled back. He walked over to her, not able to stop himself._

_**Hi.** H__e signed and she grinned._

_**Hi. H**__e signed back._

_**So, I haven't seen you around here before, do you go to school here?**__ He knew the answer of course but he wanted to see what he could get out of her._

_**No, I do not go to school here. I am just volunteering.** S__he was a lot slower then he was but that was to be expected. _

_**I'm Troy. **He__ signed to her, making sure to individually letter spell his name._

_**I'm Gabriella.** S__he did the same with her name and he couldn't help but think it fit her. Troy felt a tap on his back and turned around to see Robert._

_**You done flirting with the tutor or what? We have time for one more game before your mom gets here, so let's go. **R__obert signed, annoyance across his face and Troy nodded before turning back to Gabriella._

_**I have to go, but maybe I will see you around. **_

_**I'm sure you will.**_

_Flashback Ends_

He looked over in her direction and their eyes met.

**Hi.** He signed and a smile flashed across her face.

**Hi. **She signed back.

**So where have you been?**

**Well, I finally got tired of waiting for your lazy ass to wake up. **He grinned at this and she walked, or rather ran over, to him and immediately pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and looked at him, as if checking for unnecessary damage.

**I am fine.**

**I know…just checking.**

**My mom said something rather interesting while you were asleep.**

**Really?**

**She had a few let us call them concerns.**

**What are those?**

**She is worried about how serious our relationship is.**

**She thinks it is too serious?**

**Yes, she is surprised how deep your feelings are for me. **Gabriella could almost feel the sarcasm as he smiled at her.

**That is interesting.**

**Yes, it is. I was just wondering how deep your feelings exactly are.**

**Well, I am still here, aren't I? Trust me, you were asleep for a while, any normal person would have gone to get a latte and called it a day. **She couldn't help but grin as he signed this, knowing that this playful banter was his way of trying to keep the serious things aside.

**True and I also heard your dad is gay.**

**That is true, so, of course, another divorce is coming this way but I think everything should be fine.**

**Yes. You will be fine. **

**So will you. You know that right?**

**Yeah, I know as long as I have you I will be fine. **She leaned over and pressed her lips to his again. She kept her face against his even when the kiss was over and slipped her hand into his. She signed against his palm, words that would always be true, no matter what happened.

**I love you.**

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I believe the next chapter will be the epilogue because this story is done in my mind. Hope you don't mind. Please review!!)**


	20. 100 Years

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-The years go from when the story itself stopped. So when it says one year later it means a year after the surgery. This is for the whole thing too so even when it says 12 years later that means after the surgery not ten years after the last segment. **

**Epilogue **

_One Year Later (Ages-18 years old)_

"You did it," Gabriella yelled as she ran up Troy's house stairs despite the fact that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Gabriella, is something wrong?" Troy's mother yelled up the stairs as Gabriella flew up them.

"No, Mrs. Bolton, sorry," she yelled back. She ran down the hallway to his room. She slammed the door open and he looked up surprised as the door made impact with the wall shaking his whole room.

**What is going on? **She ran over to him and threw her arms over him being careful not to hit him with the large thick envelope in her hand.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered, fully knowing that he could not hear her. She pulled back and her hands moved so quickly he had to watch with rapid attention.

**You got in!! I am so proud of you, Troy. I knew you could do it!**

**Gabriella, what are you talking about?**

**This came in the mail for you. **She took the envelope out from under her arm and held it out to him. It was from The University of Mexico and was already opened. Gabriella and Troy had both applied but while Gabriella had been almost a sure thing to get in Troy had not been so sure of his admission. She had gotten her acceptance three days before and they had waited for his. She had been sure he would get in and his only hope was that if he didn't she wouldn't be disappointed.

**Gabriella, you do realize that it is a federal offence to open someone's mail?**

**Oh, please would you just look at. **He pulled out the packet of information to see his acceptance letter on top. When he looked up she was grinning at him obviously excited.

**Did I not tell you that you were amazing?**

**Yes, you did.**

**Yet, you refuse to believe me.**

**Why I doubt you, I can never figure out. **She hugged him again and this time he hugged her back. He didn't want to admit it but relief was now coasting through his body. He had been so afraid that he wouldn't get into the same college as her and that their relationship would suffer a breakdown because of the distance but now it seemed his fears didn't a second thought.

_4 Years Later (22 years old)_

**Are you nervous?** Gabriella signed to Troy, who shook his head. Gabriella and Troy had just arrived home from college about a week ago after their graduation. Again they found themselves side by side at her pool. They had big news for their parents. Gabriella and Troy were engaged, technically, they had been engaged for a year but that was a detail that could be skipped. Gabriella's mother was coming to her house for dinner, where Troy's parents would also be as well as, Gabriella's dad and his partner, Frank.

**Good because I am not nervous at all.**

**I do not believe you at all.**

**Come on, why would I be nervous?**

**No idea. **She rolled her eyes as she moved so she was sitting in his lap. He pressed his lips to her shoulder making her smile. Frank and Simon, Gabriella's dad, were watching the two from the kitchen window smiles on both their faces.

"Tonight is the night, I can feel it," Frank said while Simon rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it. They are too young," Simon exclaimed.

"They are adults and obviously, in love with each other. I am surprised they haven't gotten married already," Frank said.

"Gabi is a smart girl, she would never just run off and get married without telling me," Simon said.

"Do you see the way she looks at him? If he was leading her off a cliff, she would go with him, no questions asked and I would say the same for him," Frank said.

"Well, I don't care, as long as she is happy and staying away from cliffs," Simon said, causing Frank to laugh.

"Trust me, he would never let her near anything that could result in damage to her," Frank reassured him.

"He better not," Simon said.

"I think it is safe to say that Troy Bolton is in love with your daughter and the chance of him letting her near anything that could harm her, is slim to none," Frank told Simon.

"Well, she's my baby. I am allowed to be a little scared. I should have known of course that she would end up with him in the end. I always though maybe they would grow apart because they are so young but there they are still as close as ever," Simon said.

"They are going to last. I can tell," Frank said, smiling at the couple.

_6 Years Later (24 years old)_

"Taylor, kill me," Gabriella asked as she leaned over the toilet bowl. Taylor laughed as she gently pulled her hair back. Gabriella threw up into the toilet several times after that and then sat up, using a hand cloth Taylor handed her, to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks," Gabriella muttered.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Taylor asked.

"Ugh, I suppose so," Gabriella groaned.

"Gabi! You have to tell him soon!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You do realize that I am going to become so huge he won't even want to look at me," Gabriella said.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Taylor asked.

"Troy, right?" Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, Troy won't care how much weight you gain! He loves you. He is so in love with you, it is sickening," Taylor told her and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I love him, too," Gabriella said, softly.

"Trust me, Gabi, he is going to be so happy," Taylor assured her.

"Well, I hope so," Gabriella said.

**TROYELLA**

**I got you something today after work. **Gabriella signed to Troy who had just gotten home from work an hour ago. She grabbed the gift bag and sat down next to him on the couch. He regarded her with a smile on his face but a confused look in his eyes.

**I am not forgetting something, am I?**

**No, I just wanted to get my husband a gift, is that not allowed? **He was studying her suspiciously now but she smiled anyway, putting the bag in his lap. He reached in her felt around until his hand collided with a piece of fabric. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a newborn size shirt that said 'I Love My Daddy!' across it. He stared at it for several moments in shock then looked up at her face. All he had to do was look at her to know what this all meant. Her eyes couldn't conceal the worry and excitement.

**Surprise. **He dropped the stuff and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard on the lips and she kissed him back, surprised. She managed to wiggle out of his grip, enough to sign quickly.

**I was sure you would be upset.**

**Why in the world would I be upset?**

**I do not know but is that not the general reaction when a girl tells a guy she is pregnant?**

**You are my wife. A wife who I have loved since I was a teenager and we are having a baby together. I am very happy, trust me. All because of you. **She had tears in her eyes by the time he was done signing this. She hugged him then, while pressing her lips against his tightly.

_12 Years Later (29 years old)_

"Did you ever think things would end up this good," Troy's mother said to Troy's dad as he watched his son and daughter in law in their backyard. Gabriella and Troy had brought their two children for a visit. Gabriella and Troy had a five year old daughter and a three year old son. Alice had her mother's brown curls but her father's blue eyes while Adrian, their son, was a miniature of his father expect for his dark brown eyes.

"Truthfully, no, I didn't," he answered as he watched Gabriella lay on the hammock with Adrian who was talking animatedly. Gabriella would every now and then look over to Troy and Alice who were sitting a few feet away. Alice was signing to her father as quickly as her little fingers would allow while Troy watched with a wide grin on his face. Alice was a very smart little girl and had learned sign language very quickly. Adrian was picking it up and would be as good as his sister soon. It had been important to Gabriella to teach them sign language as soon as possible so they could always communicate with their father.

"She is already so big, isn't she?" Kathy said to Jack who nodded his head as he looked from his son to Gabriella. She had found out a few months ago that she was pregnant again. This time though, she was expecting twin girls.

"Yeah," he agreed. Gabriella was moving now and managed to get off the hammock without falling. A couple weeks ago she had nearly given Troy a heart attack when she fell off of it. He was very protective of his family and a pregnant Gabriella threw this all into hyper drive. Gabriella was walking across the lawn to the back door with Adrian following close behind. Troy watched, poised to get up if he was needed. She made it to the back door fine though and walked in with Adrian.

"Hi," she said brightly as she walked into the kitchen. She went over to the refrigerator and opened it, looking in it uncertainly. Her hand was on her round belly, rubbing it absentmindedly.

"Hello," Kathy said watching as Adrian walked over to where his mother was and attached himself to her leg. It was strange seeing Adrian, who looked so much like his father at this age.

"I feel hungry but not hungry at the same time. Maybe I am just bored," Gabriella muttered.

"Mommy, I want daddy," Adrian whined and Gabriella looked at him, frowning.

"Adrian, you know where he is. We just went by him and Al," she said and with that he took off on his little chubby legs running outside. Gabriella closed the fridge and looked at Troy's parents, grinning.

"So, are you two getting ready for the new babies yet?" Kathy asked and Gabriella grinned.

"Yep. The nursery is almost done. It would be finished but Troy locks the door when he leaves. He then takes the key so I can't do anything while he is gone," Gabriella told them.

"That sounds like Troy," Kathy said smiling while Jack studied Gabriella, trying to figure it out. He had never been able to understand his son. Even after the surgery he had tried and made an effort. It helped but the years before that couldn't just be erased. He had thought he knew who his son was but Gabriella had changed that. Jack had always thought Troy would end up with someone deaf. Even when he and Gabriella had gotten married, he figured it wouldn't last long and that she would get bored but she never seemed to. Every time he saw them, they seemed so happy. Troy had never looked happier before in his life. Gabriella had changed his life and that was one thing Jack was sure of. Troy loved her with every ounce of his body and that was obvious just by looking at him as he looked at her. By the way, he always seemed to know she was in the room, despite the fact that he couldn't hear. Jack was sure this love was returned though which made him feel better. Gabriella's face which was already glowing, due to her pregnancy had seemed to brighten when she spoke about Troy.

"I saw Frank yesterday, with a whole bunch of baby stuff," Kathy said and Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, we are supposed to go pick up the stuff next door before we leave," Gabriella said. Frank was still married to Gabriella's dad, making it Simon's longest marriage ever.

Troy came into the room, moving silently until he was behind Gabriella. He slipped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her stomach. She turned to look at him and smiled as he kissed her. She moved her hands from her stomach and put them in front of her ready to sign. Gabriela would sign for them if they wanted; she had taken over as ears for him a while ago. They could sign but she was much faster than them now. She was as good as Troy now because she spent so much time signing.

"Have you two picked out names yet?" Kathy asked while Gabriella signed it. Gabi turned her head but he kissed the side of her head and she smiled.

"Yes, we have. We went through so many books but picked two we looked at right from the start. Aubrey and Audrey," Gabriella told them.

"Oh, those are cute," Kathy said. Jack looked at Troy then who was studying his father for a reaction. Jack smiled at him and Troy smiled back before letting go of Gabriella. Gabriella turned to look at him confused.

**Where are you going?**

**Backyard to check on Alice and Adrian. You coming?**

**Yeah.**

"We're going back out," Gabriella said and his parents nodded their heads. Troy led her out, holding her hand.

"Mommy! Adrian pushed me off the hammock," Alice yelled as soon as she saw her parents. As she spoke, her hand flew in front of her, almost involuntary, as she told her father.

"It was an accident," Adrian claimed. He tried to sign this to his father but found some difficulty in this task. Gabriella bent next to him and showed him how to sign it. He paid close attention and copied the motions to his father.

**Make sure you say sorry.**

"Sorry, Alice," Adrian said.

"I guess its okay," she said before turning to her father to sign to him about something unknown to Gabriella.

_25 Years Later (42 years old)_

Gabriella was crying. She had been on and off all day. When Troy walked into the room he looked at her alarmed at the fact that she was still crying. 18 year old Alice had graduated today and despite the fact that she was sleeping in the next room, Gabriella couldn't stop crying.

**Gabriella, please stop. She is only going to college. **

**But California is so far away.**

**Not really. She will be down to visit for Thanksgiving and anyways, she does not leave until the end of the month.**

**I miss her already.**

**You still have Adrian, Aubrey, Audrey, and Aiden. **Aidenwas their youngest son. He had been a total surprise but a happy one. He was only two years old.

**Adrian will be graduating in two years. Aubrey and Audrey are teenagers and you know how that goes. Mom is no fun then.**

**What about Aiden?**

**Well, at least he still loves me and needs me.**

**They all love you and need you.**

**Yeah, that is why they are so happy to leave me.**

**I love you and need you. **Troy signed as he sat down on the bed. He pulled her into his lap and she pressed her lips to his before pulling back slightly to put her hands in between them.

**So, you are not going to leave?**

**Never.**

**You better not.**

**Why would I? I love you. You know that, I hope.**

**I thought Alice loved me, yet, away she goes.**

**Oh, Gabriella, do not be so dramatic. You know she will call you every day.**

**But it won't be the same.**

**I know but they have to grow up eventually. Think of it this way, as soon as they get out of here, we will have the house all to ourselves.**

**Yes but by the time that happens we will be about fifty six years old.**

**So? I still plan to be very frisky. **She laughed after he signed this and leaned into his chest while he rubbed her back softly. She sat in his lap for a few moments before moving. She lay down on the bed and he looked at her confused.

**I am feeling frisky. **He moved so he was lying next to her and stared at her.

**What?**

**Nothing just thinking.**

**About?**

**You, us, them. Just stuff.**

**I see.**

**I love you. For everything you have done for me.**

**What have I done?**

**You never gave up on us…on me. You gave me five beautiful children. You gave me you. I love you for all that and so much more, that I could never explain to you in words what you mean to me.**

**Troy Alexander Bolton, you are the sweetest man there ever was. I love you so much. **She kissed him hard on the lips and he moved so he was on top of her, his hands moving to the top of her pants when their door opened.

"Mommy! I had a bad dream," Aiden hiccupped from their doorway. His brown curls were messy and tears were falling from his blue eyes. Gabriella smiled and pointed towards Aiden. Troy saw him and grinned before getting over of her. She went over to him and immediately swept him up into her arms. She hugged him tightly against her and Troy grinned as he watched them. Gabriella looked at him and smiled brightly.

**I told you. We will always need you. **She set Aiden down in Troy's arm and sat down next to them signing quickly so she could take Aiden back.

**Just like I will always love you.**

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed, and put this story on their alert and/or favorite list. Please review for one final time!!)**


	21. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
